Violet Eyes with His Mismatched Ones
by VioletMorningstar
Summary: Jareth lost Sarah and has been heart broken for months. One day in the Aboveworld he finds the girl that just might mend his broken and misused heart. Is this girl of reckoning even what she seems? Read and find out just what it is. Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

"_I wish the goblins would just take you away right now," were the words that he yelled at me as I walked away from him with my eyes filled with the tears of knowing the truth. That I wasn't loved or belonged here in this world when I looked up from my feet I saw him. Not the goblins that were around us but him and his mismatched eyes. I felt calmed by those eyes as I smiled through my tears at him._

I sat outside reading the "Labyrinth" under a tree in the park as a barn owl came by. I looked up from my red hair seeing the owl as I pushed my glasses up smiling. I placed my book into the pocket of my small black leather bag as I stood up walking slowly over to the stone post that the owl stood on. I gave a gentle smile with my glistening almost black eyes smiled threw my red hair barrier.

"Hello barn owl. You remind me of the owl in the Labyrinth so can I call you Jareth then," I asked the barn owl with my hand held out to show I wasn't a threat. The owl tilted his head to the side and then nipped at my finger holding it once I got close to him. I giggled at him as I stood there smiling. I felt the wind as it cut threw my black poet shirt and vest that pulled it in and close to my body making the end and collar float in the air like my sleeves. I then said to the barn owl who I named Jareth as I took a step back bowing, "Well~ Goblin King if it is you I must be going now. I need to get back home." I turned around as I started on my way back home smiling. I turned my ipod on as I started to play some music. I didn't realize that my new friend was following me home either I just grabbed my bike and started on my way back home. I started to sing to "Learn to be Lonely" as it started to play. To me it described me well even though I did have a boyfriend it still felt like I was alone. Though it didn't matter to me anymore since I found out he was cheating on me with another girl. I told him to meet me at the club. I laid my bike on its side as I walked up the steps to my house opening the door with my key as I took one earbud out of my ear and smiled.

"I'm home," I called out though I didn't get a response since my parents were working and my sister was probably sleeping with the baby so he wouldn't cry. I gave a sigh as I heard the pouring rain outside and walked up the steps to my room. I gave a soft smile as I open the door to my room as I took my shoes off and socks and moved to the window to see the barn owl there. I waved to him as I open it letting him in as he fly on to my bed laying there in the soft blankets. I giggled as I grabbed my towel softly patted his feathers as he screeched at me some. He soon quiet down though as he realized I was just drying him off. I then ran a finger from his head down his back feeling his feathers smoothly under it. I smiled at him as I got off the bed plugging my ipod into a speaker as I played "The Moonlight Sonata" enjoying the lyrics. I then went to my dresser pulling the vest off and picking out a pair of shorts to change out of my tight blue jeans. I walked over to my bathroom opening the door and leaving it open as I switched into black shorts. I heard the baby cry and walked out of my room as I told Jareth to stay there as I went to my sister's room. I saw Beth sit there trying to make Sam stop crying but couldn't.

"Help me out Violet he won't stop crying," she said whining some.

"Alright relax," I told her lifting Max into my arms and leaving the room. I started to sing to him.

'_There is place called the labyrinth _

_Before the Goblin city _

_And pass to the Goblin King's Castle~_

_Filled of dead ends and turns _

_Passages that go on forever never ending_

_Can you make sense of it_

_Can you break threw it_

_Can you~ Can you~~_

_Do you see the walls move_

_The door that lies and tells the truth_

_Or the creatures that take their limbs apart_

_But can you complete the biggest task of all_

_And never take things for granted anymore in your life_

_To show the Goblin King love again~~'_

I finished the song to see Max smile and clap his hands as I laid him in his crib. I pulled the blanket close to his face and gave him his bear as he laid there falling off to sleep. I gave him a smile as I turned to leave but notice Jareth perched on a shelf in the room. I walked over to him as he tilted his head at me.

"I came up with the song on my own Goblin King. I feel bad that you were left heartbroken by Sarah," I told him as I heard the thunder then saw lightening. I looked back at Jareth to see he looked slightly hurt. I walked back over to him as I kissed his forehead and rubbed two fingers down the side of his wing. This seemed to please him as he relaxed. I smiled as I started to my room.

"You might want to come along if you don't want my sister to find you," I told him as I got to the door. I heard wings flutter then the weight of him sitting on my shoulder. I giggled as I walked down the hallway to my room. The door was still open as I walked thru the doorway and closed the door behind me with a small click. He flew from my shoulder to the window sill sitting there. I heard my ipod start to play "The Angel of Music" I started to sing along as I laid there on my bed. I pulled a blanket over me somewhat as I stared at Jareth. He looked at me briefly and as I reached my hand out to touch him he flew away. I watched him leave with a sigh as I lie there.

**Jareth's POV**

I couldn't take it anymore as I flew away from her and down to a nearby alleyway as I changed back into my normal form.

"No not again… I can't let her get to me like Sarah… but she is different from her though. So different and kind no I can't go back down this path again I shouldn't but she…," I said to myself sliding down the brick wall sitting there. I rubbed my eyes trying to get her smiling face out of my mind but couldn't. I sighed turning myself back into an owl as I flew back to her landing on the roof as I changed back listening to her talk to her sister.

"Are you really going to tell him tonight Violet," I heard the other sister ask. _Tell him what? That she loves him? Oh I hope not oh gods please don't let it be that. Wait why do I care though? I shouldn't care about something like that…_

"Yeah this is the last time I'm going to let him treat me like I'm just another girl like the other girls he dated in the past. If he wanted that he should have just found someone that was blind," I heard Violet say. Her voice didn't hold venom in her words but a promise in what she said. I gave a sigh breathing again slightly happy. She then began to say again, "So I'm going to go to the club so look over Maxwell and I have a cd set up if he won't fall back asleep."

"Thanks Violet that's a big help," I heard her sister say. I changed back into my owl form as I flew into the tree waiting for when Diva goes to leave the house.

**Violet's POV**

It had turned into dusk as I went and changed my clothing. I placed on my leggings and took my mini black dress that was strapless dress, a black see threw scarf, with my gloves that went pass my elbow near my shoulder. I smiled as I took out a black choker necklace with some silver chains hanging from it as I clipped it around my neck. I gave a pleased smile to myself as I slipped on my black boots and grabbed my purse holding my book, ipod, cell phone, a tazer for safety, and keys. I stepped out glad it was a drizzly or sprinkle as I stepped into my friend's car smiling.

"Is tonight the night," she asked me.

"You bet every penny you put into your mustang it is sweety," I told her as she hugged me then started the car smiling widely.

We got to the club thirty minutes early as I was about to open the door another gloved hand came and open it. I looked up to see it was a guy, in his late twenties I guessed, with messy short blonde hair, mismatched blue and brown eyes, a slightly open white button up shirt, a leather jacket, and tight skinny black pants.

"Thank you," I told him as he gave a nod as if to tell me to go first. I walked in as my friend hugged me squealing.

"Did you see that guy maybe you can get a new boyfriend as well too~," she said. I giggled shaking my head.

"Nah~ I think he already has one. With that look and gentleman attitude he probably has girls bowing for him already," I told her as I sat at the small round table in the high chairs. Music was playing as most of the people were dancing to the upbeat music. I was enjoying the music and didn't order anything not trusting it. Then the guy I saw earlier open the door for me walking over to us. I gave a smile and waved to him.

"I'm going to go dance now," my friend said leaving me as he walked up to me. I rolled my eyes at her as I looked up at the man.

"Hello nice to see you again," I told him.

"The same goes for you as well my beautiful lady," he said taking my hand and kissing the knuckles. I found it sweet as I blushed some.

"It's Violet and may I ask what your name is," I asked tilting my head to the side.

"It's Jared now would you like to dance or are you waiting for someone else," he said smiling.

"I am waiting for someone but they can wait let's dance," I told him getting out of my chair as we started to walk to the dance floor. The song changed into something as I listen to the lyrics and rhythm. I swung my hips a certain way as I let him place his hands on them and I lifted my arms above my head. I did a small spin and he pulled me against his chest as my back hit his chest and my arms looped around the back of his head. I felt so alive at that moment as he kept his hands on my hips moving along with my hips. At one point I felt his hand trail up some on my dress as he trailed his hand further up and across my stomach some. We kept dancing like that and as the end of the song was coming he spun me around as he made me dip my back and hooked my leg around his waist. I giggled as he pulled me back up smirking. We continued to dance some more for a while till we stopped after awhile.

"That was fun I feel much better now thank you for dancing with me Jared," I told him smiling as I kissed his cheek.

"Violet! What do you think you're doing," I heard Erik say. I turned to him and gave a sigh. I watched his brown hair swish on his head some as his dark hazel eyes looked at me.

"I'm thanking him for dancing with me and Erik I'm glad you got here finally I need to talk to you," I told him walking over to him.

"Violet can we meet again later," I heard Jared ask me. I turned to him smiling.

"Sure meet me outside in a few," I told him as I turned back to Erik.

"What is it you want to talk about Violet," Erik asked me still fuming as he placed his arm around my waist. I pulled away as I stared at him. He looked confused at me as he tried to pull me back into a kiss but couldn't as I stepped away from him.

"I know you have been cheating on me Erik and I want to let you know that since you found somebody new that it was over. I hope it works out with you and Stacy since you can have sex with her. I'm happy for the both of you," I told him walking away as I took my purse and walked out of the club. I didn't stop to listen to him as the door closed and I felt something on my shoulders. I looked to see it was a leather jacket and looked up to see that Jared placed it on my shoulders and smiled.

"Can we go for a walk in the park please," I asked him he nodded as we started to the park.

We had been walking for sometime as we talked some or just stayed silent but I didn't mind it. I actually liked the silence with him there. Then after a while he said he had to go and I smiled as I let him go. I gave him his coat back as I continued to walk in the park. I heard footsteps as I was jerked by my arm and looked to see Erik there holding my arm.

"Damn it Violet you can't just walk away from me like that. I still like you so come on let's stay together," he said smiling at me with a slight drunk smell on him. He rubbed my side with his other hand but reached out to try to touch my chest but I slapped him with my purse as my book fell out of it. I walked over taking the book placing the book back into my purse.

"You know what since I can't have you and you seem to like that guy I'll make sure you don't see him. I don't care if this doesn't work or not but since you seem to be stuck in that stupid fairytale of yours. I wish the goblins would take you away right now," he yelled at me. I walked away from him with my eyes filled with the tears of knowing the truth that I was completely I wasn't loved or belonged here in this world when I looked up from my feet I saw him. Not the goblins that were around us but him and his mismatched eyes. I felt calmed by those eyes as I smiled through my tears at him. I knew I was standing in the presence of the Goblin King not Jared or the owl but the Goblin King himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well now if that's what you really want Erik Smith I shall take this girl and she will become one of us," he said pulling me close to him with his arm around my waist. I didn't look at Erik as I stood there crying silently.

"What? No you can't take her like that," I heard Erik yell at him. The Goblin King only pulled me closer making me my face pressing into his shoulder as he placed his other hand on the back of my head.

"Well then why don't you solve my Labyrinth in thirteen hours. If you get to my castle then you can have your dear girl if you don't then you'll just have to live with the thought that she will be a goblin," I heard him say as I looked up to see the large Labyrinth around us with awe. I pushed slightly away from the Goblin King as I looked at the Labyrinth more smiling with some tears still escaping my eyes.

"Violet don't worry babe I will solve this in no time," I heard Erik said but the Goblin King pulled me to himself as we disappeared before I could look at him again. I turned to look up at the Goblin King as he let go of me finally and rubbed at my eyes.

"Oh sorry your Highness I don't mean to cry," I told him as I rubbed the rest of my tears away myself and smiled up at him. He didn't look happy at the answer as he sat down on a bed. I actually took notice of where I was and realized that I must be in the castle. I looked in 'awe' of everything as I went to the window looking outside. I then said, "Wow~ This is amazing I didn't know the Labyrinth was so huge. It's very impressive your Highness."

"Thank you Violet but how come you are calm when you were just crying earlier," he asked me. I looked back at him giggling.

"Because before I felt lonely and unwanted and wanted an escape from everything I'm calm now because I feel like I'm somewhere that feels more natural. In the Aboveground, or Earth you could say, I felt out of place so I'm glad I feel more at home here in the Underworld Sire," I told him placing my hand over my chest.

"I see then join me in the throne room after your down changing into something more comfortable. That way we can watch how "Erik" does in my Labyrinth. There should be clothing that fits you in there," he said pointing to a dresser. I watched him walk out as he closed the door. I walked over to the dresser as I pulled my hair into a low ponytail. I pulled open the dresser as I picked out my outfit to wear.

**Jareth's POV**

I stood outside her door against the wall opposite of the door. I remembered our dance and remembered how nice it was. It felt like they were moving within fire a fierce fire that made them stay close to each other so they wouldn't get burned. Then the kiss on the cheek was sweet. It felt nice to have soft lips on my skin if only…. no I can't be thinking this after what happen with Sarah what if this just ends up like Sarah and she leaves me like her, I can't handle that again. I heard the door open and looked to see Violet standing there. She wore pants that was dark brown and a dark green top that had long sleeves. I noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes and silently question why she wasn't wearing them.

"Shoes bug me. If I don't have to I won't wear shoes but I'll go put on my boots if you want me to," she said kindly to me.

"It's fine just be careful were you step is all," I told her turning as I started to the throne room. I heard her follow me.

"Goblin Kin-"

"Please call me Jareth like when you spoke to me in my owl form," I told her cutting her off.

"Oh alright then… um Jareth I was wondering if Erik makes it to the middle of the Labyrinth if I could go disguised as something and see if he would want a crystal ball instead of me," Violet said. My eyes widen as I turned sharply to her she jumped some and then said. "B-but you can go disguised instead if you want."

"No I trust that you'll just deceive him but why I ask," I asked her as I turned back around and started to walk again.

"Because I want to see how selfish he is and how easily he'll give up," she said as if she knew the real him. Though I could tell she did and was glad she wanted to test him but I had to be careful on what she said to him. I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked back to see it was her as she smiled up at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

**Violet's POV**

I sat on the window sill overlooking the Labyrinth that stretched on for miles. It made me smile as I continued to look at the Labyrinth actually forgetting everything else. I felt small hands pulling at my pants and my shirt sleeve as I looked down to see the goblins looking at me. I smiled at them as I turned to face them.

"What is it," I asked kindly as I moved to sit on the ground.

"What were you singing lady," one said a little rudely as the others nodded.

"Oh was I humming? I didn't realize that till now. Though to answer your question I was singing a song is all," I said giggling.

"But what song~~ we've never heard a song like that before," one said pulling on my sleeve.

"Well then it's a song I know that when I have nothing else to sing I sing that," I told them smiling.

"Why do you sing it out loud for everyone to hear then," I heard Jareth say. I looked up at him and blushed some as I saw him smirk at me. I stood up as I leaned against the window sill and took a deep breath.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though_

'_cos somebody is bound to hear my cry_

_Speak out if you do_

_You're not easy to find_

_Is it possible Mr. Loveable_

_Is already in my life?_

_Right in front of me_

_Or maybe you're in disguise_

_Who doesn't love for someone to hold_

_Who knows how to love you without being told_

_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own_

_If there is a soulmate for everyone_

I stopped the song there and looked to see that most of the goblins looked like they had fallen off to sleep. I smiled then looked to see Jareth had been staring at me the whole time and blushed some. I looked away some till I heard him say something.

"Very beautiful voice but let's see how that Erik boy is doing so far," he said a crystal ball appearing in his hand. I walked over to him quietly as I looked at the crystal ball with him. I saw that Erik was trying to get past the doors but he couldn't. I giggled as Jareth chuckled along with me.

"Maybe now would be a good time Jareth," I asked him tilting my head to the side.

"Hm~ your right here let me help you with your disguise," He said standing up. I stood up straight as he looked at me. He then waved his hand in front me. I looked to see I was wearing patched work pants with a baggy long sleeve patched work shirt and rags tied around my waist. I also notice that I was wearing baggy black gloves, and I then felt him place something over my head and tie it around my head and felt a vulture like skull with a hat and cloth. I pulled the cloth around me and around my neck and shoulders.

"How do I look," I asked blushing under the mask saying something silly and realized my voice changed to something scratchy and somewhat higher than normal.

"Like a goblin but make sure to be careful what you say," he said to me. I nodded and was about to ask for a crystal ball till I looked up to see I wasn't there. I felt a type of mug in my hand to see it looked like a can with a handle. I then heard Erik's voice and turned the corner to see him standing there yelling at the doors.

"Well well~ if it isn't the latest runner in the Labyrinth," I said cheerfully as I pretended to be somewhat shorter bending my back and pretending a limp as well. He held a switchblade out and pointed it towards me.

"Woah~ there boy I'm only a messenger for the king. No threat to someone like you," I told him as a crystal ball rolled past him and hopped into the mug in my hand. I chuckled some as I twisted my head to the side looking up at him some and did it some more getting closer. He pushed me away some as I landed on my butt.

"What's with the mask you freak," Erik said venom in his words. I twisted my head to the other side chuckling as I stood up patting my back some.

"Such a pointless question I don't see how it's your business boy. Anyways back to the business at hand boy. The King thinks you're wasting your time on that good for nothing girl and wants to give you a gift as a way of showing how pointless this is for you to go through," I told him as I gave a shrug lifting my shoulders some.

"Oh so he sees how annoying she can be too. What's the gift then," he asked standing up straight but still holding the blade out at me some.

"Why this of course just an ordinary crystal ball… but though if you turn it in the light a certain way you'll see your heart's desire. Whatever it may be, if you ask me it's much better than that girl you're trying to save. She seems far to annoying for someone like you to have to worry about. Though is she your sister boy," I asked him as I juggled the crystal ball in between my hands. I then rolled it up my arm to my shoulder around my back as it went down the other shoulder and I twisted my arm making the crystal ball jump in the air and making it land in my hand. I held it out to him doing a bow as I crossed my leg over my one and made sure my head staid bowed.

"HA! That's a joke she is just a girl I didn't get to have my way with yet in high school is all. I'll be taking that crystal now then," he said holding his hand out to take it. I hand it over to him as I walked away from him some. 'Take the mask off Violet and show him the truth,' I heard Jareth say in my head as I pulled the ribbons away and was starting to remove the mask from my head as I shook my hair free from the pony tail. I turned back to Erik as he stared at me wide eyed as if he saw a ghost. I gave a small laugh at him as I looked at him.

"Well I got my answer now you stupid idiotic womanizer cheating bastard. You can go now Erik," I said standing back up straight as my voice went back to normal.

"You you bitch! You tricked me," he yelled at me.

"Tested you Erik do you think I would just fall back in your arms if you saved. You're a fool for thinking such a stupid thought then," I said as I turned away from him. I heard him scream in outrage but didn't move fast enough as I felt a slash against my back and shoulder. I didn't cry out as I started to fall but arms went around me as my surroundings changed. I looked up to see Jareth and I felt him touch my wound lightly but I screamed as I muffled it into his chest. I felt him retreat his hand away from there as he carried me and laid me on my stomach as he pulled on my shirt. I blushed but pushed my face into a pillow.

"Don't worry Violet I'll get a healer right away," I heard him say. I nodded my head some and listen to him walk out of the room. I bite into the pillow at the pain not wanting to accidently bit my lip or tongue. The door quickly opens once again and I saw a green skinned woman with purple eyes and matching skin looking at me. She closed the door and I saw Jareth standing outside nodding his head to me. I laid there hurting as she walked over to me.

"Don't worry I'm Evnic the healer. I'm here to help child," she said pulling a chair to the side of the bed and letting her hands hover over my wounds.

"I'm Violet," I said as I watched her pull something out. She also summons up a bowl of water and rags as she cleaned my wounds. I whimpered in pain some as I bite into the pillow. She then lightly placed something cool over my wounds. I gave a sigh as I loosen my grip on the pillow some.

"There that should help you child with the pain. You better count yourself lucky that it is not deep. Now then sit up so I can wrap the bandages around you," she said with a voice that reminded me of a mother's voice. I nodded as I sat up turning away from her. I heard her chuckle and looked at her some confused.

"You are smart to turn away from the door. Never know when he might walk thru the door," she said smiling. I blushed as I nodded pulling my hair in front of me. She started to wrap my wounds as I sat there.

Once down Evnic walked over to a dresser and pulled out a long black dress with long open sleeves. She helped me into it as she then guided me to lie on my stomach once again.

"Now no moving to much Violet or they might open up again," Evnic said to me smiling. I gave a short nod as I pulled one or two pillows under me propping myself up some.

"If he is still out there in the hallway can you tell him he can come back in now if he wants," I told her as I looked at her. She patted my head smiling like she was my mother and left the room. I watched Jareth come into the room and sit on the edge of the bed looking at my back from what I could tell.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden to you," I told him blushing some.

"You are not a burden I'm just upset I aloud my guest to get hurt and place the blame on myself for letting such a thing for happening and not seeing it coming to the last minute. Even then I was still too late -," Jareth didn't get to finish for I had stood up even though I knew I shouldn't and hugged him letting him rest his head on my shoulder.

"I'm fine I'll be alright Jareth please don't blame yourself anymore. It's making me sad seeing you do this to yourself," I told him petting his hair in a comforting way.

**Jareth's POV**

I was shocked as I pulled her closer being careful with her wounds. I could smell wild lilies and rain on her skin as well as the cream that help heal and ease the pain of her wounds. I felt her pull away some as she smiled down at me. I smiled back as I watched her lay back on the bed but she patted a spot next to her as she moved to more of the center of the bed. I moved so I was now lying on the bed with her as she took my hand in her hand. She pulled it to her chest and I could feel the thumping of her heart as I looked at her closed eyed smile.

"You know that I'm fine as long as my heart keeps beating so stop with the worry or you'll find yourself getting your haired pulled by me," she said yawning. I chuckled at her small threat as I continued to lie there by her.

"Fine you win this one," I told her. She smiled some more but never let go of my hand. I didn't mind though as I laid there while I watched her sleep.

She would give a gentle sigh at times or twitch her eyes some. Then one time I heard her whisper "I'm always left alone… here again…" as she got a sad look over her peaceful face. I gripped her hand some as I moved closer to her. I wanted to know what she was dreaming as I placed my hand on her face entering her mind.

* * *

><p>Oh and the song is Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield. I don't own the song or the Labyrinth. I own Violet and Evnic<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

As I delve into her mind I turned myself invisible as I went deeper into her dreams. A then saw her standing there her back turned to me as people walked pass her, in a snow landscape, and didn't give her a second glance as she stood there. I watched her shake violent, as I saw what was her family and friends walk pass her, and realized that she was crying. I moved to stand in front of her not letting myself show as I saw her tears as she looked at the ground.

"Why am I left out of everything…. I never got the chose to move, to have a new mom, a sister and little brother, or a boyfriend that was just using me. I can't stand being alone anymore, but I want to be myself as well… Why can't I have both why, why, why," Violet started to chant to herself as she fell to her knees crying. The snow turned into a storm as I stood there. All I could do was look at her as she then stood back up.

"I can't just act like this anymore. I can't be weak anymore no I can't. Even I need to move on… I I I won't allow myself to be stuck here like this no not anymore I won't," I heard her say as she whipped her eyes. I stepped off to the side and watched her walk away but she stopped and turned back to me.

"Hey Jareth how long are you going to stand there you dumby. Even you deserve to move on," she said smiling. My eyes widen as the snowy landscape turned into one of forest with light peaking throw the branches as she held her hand out to me. A glow seemed to emanate from her as she continued to smile at me. I took her hand in mine as I smiled back as well. A warm feeling seemed to spread over me as she pulled me along with her.

**Violet's POV**

I awoke to the feeling of arms around me and my forehead setting on something soft but firm as well. I open my eyes as I looked up to see it was a chest but it was Jareth's chest. I smiled some as I remember the dream and lifted my hand to touch his face but stopped. I felt myself blush at the thought of what I was about to attempt as I wiggled my way free out of his arms. I stood up as I stretched yawning some. I looked out the window to see the first rays of light of a new morning peak threw. I walked over to my purse that had some of my things in it. I took the book, 'Labyrinth', out of the purse as I moved to the window sill and sat there and began to read. My one leg was hanging out the window some as I started at my favorite part and giggled some at the door part. I heard the door open some and looked up to see Evnic standing there as I placed a finger over my lips. She nodded seeing Jareth lying on the bed asleep. She open a door and nodded for me to go in as I got up bringing the book along with me.

I stepped in and realized it was the bathroom as she started to run the water.

"How is your back sweetie," Evnic asked me smiling as if she was my mother.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," I said as I removed my dress and stepped into the water but kept standing so she could remove the bandages from me. I felt her remove them and run her fingers across my back.

"This is odd you are already healed Violet it looks as if they weren't even there anymore. It should have taken you three days at least to be able to move without it hurting but it to be a week to be like this…. It's as if they have disappeared and never existed," Evnic said evenly. She then pushed my shoulders down making me sit in the water as I gave a sigh.

"The water is nice," I said smiling. Evnic laughed some as she pushed my head under water a little as I took a breath and my head came back up my hair all wet now. I let Evnic shampoo my hair as I listen to her hum a tune. I dunk my head back under water again as I help scrub the shampoo out of my hair. I lifted my head back up as she massaged some conditioner into my hair and I smelled flowers coming from it. I dunk my head under help rinsing it out and lifted my head. I turned around to smile at Evnic till I saw Jareth standing in the doorway. I squeaked as I sat lower in the tube.

"Jareth please get out I'm not decent yet and you shouldn't be in here," I said quietly while blushing as I tried not looking at him. I lifted my eyes back up when I heard the door close and saw he wasn't there anymore.

"Well that was very unpleasant but let's get you dried of and in clean clothing shall we," Evnic said smiling. I gave a nod as I stood up and she gave me a towel helping me out. I stood there on the cold stone ground as I dried off and wore the dark green dress Evnic picked out for me. Once it was on she tied the corset in the back loosely incase I wasn't completely pain-free. Then we dried and brushed my hair as she french braid my hair letting it settle against my back. Then Evnic pulled out a pair of ballerina shoes with black ribbons.

"Please wear these to protect your feet. They should fit you. You're about the same size as my daughter that was your age once," Evnic said smiling. I nodded as I sat on the ground slipping the shoes and wrapping the ribbons around my legs and letting Evnic tie them into bows. I smiled as we both stood back and she opens the door. We both stepped out and I notice a note on the bed and no Jareth. I picked it up and read it.

_Violet I'm informing you that I am sorry for bursting into the bathroom while you were bathing. Please forgive me and meet me in the dining room for breakfast if you aren't in pain and not mad at me._

I smiled some as Evnic read over my shoulder chuckling.

"That boy will not change no matter how old he gets. I've known him since he was a baby. He really doesn't know when someone is mad or just simply embarrassed," Evnic said smiling.

"Come darling I'll lead you to the dining room and you can explain to him that you aren't angry with darling," she said smiling.

"Alright but can you please be there I don't think I have the courage to just say it to him. I'm still trying to get used to being in here in the castle," I said smiling some while blushing. Something I seemed to be doing often now.

"Of course Violet," she said smiling as we started out the bedroom.

We had been going down many hallways till we finally made it to the dining room. I notice the many goblins working to make it clean and one was chasing a chicken. I saw Jareth rubbing his temples but when he saw me he stood up smiling. I smiled back as I walked over to him and took a seat. Evnic sat next to me and she nudged me in the arm to tell him.

"Um Jareth I would like you to know that I'm not mad. I was simply embarrassed and was shock to see you there in the bathroom. Please forgive me if it seemed that I was mad at you," I told him looking down at the table as I started to mess with some of my bangs a little.

"I see but I should have known better though. I just got slightly worried for my guest and wanted to make sure you weren't hurt even more. Which brings me to another point how is your back Violet. I didn't think you would be moving so early," Jareth asked curiously.

"Actually Sire it seems that all her wounds are completely healed. There isn't even a scar to prove that she was hurt," Evnic said. Jareth then looked at me curiosly and I tried to not blush as I looked away.

"I see but let's talk about this later right now let's have breakfast," Jareth said smiling. I gave a nod as I smiled now. He snapped his fingers as some more goblins came setting out plates on the table of food. I giggled as I helped a goblin that almost fell over setting the plate on the table.

"Thank ya Ms," the goblin said smiling a toothy grin. I grinned smiling back and patting him on the head. The goblin grin grew as he ran off. I smiled some more as I looked at Jraeth to see he looked amused and to Evnic as she looked the same.

"W-what did I do something odd," I asked them looking back between them.

"Your human for sure I know that but you just don't act the part at all. It's as if you are from this world…. but stuck in a human's body. I just wonder how you take everything so calmly," Jareth said biting an apple. I sat there as I looked at him my head tilted to the side in wonder. It seemed to me that he somehow knew but didn't.

"Why are you staring Violet," Jareth asked me.

"Oh… it's just I've wonder that too. I never thought I was completely human. Like I was from somewhere else though I was told that was my way to cope with losing my mother. I just…. Oh never mind we should probably eat," I said smiling some though I felt that I was forcing it though some. I looked at Evnic and Jareth and they seemed to nod. I could tell Evnic seemed worried and curios but I could not tell exactly what Jareth was thinking.

After we finished breakfast Evnic said she had to go back to her home, but I suspected some hidden motive though I would never question her about it. Jareth asked me to go to the throne room with him to greet the Lady and Lord of the mermaids in a kingdom known as the Olympic Sea. I stood by Jareth's chair like he told me as he sat there in a black cape with a white poet shirt, his necklace, a black vest open, dark grey tights, and black boots that came to his knees. He had changed my outfit to a black dress with white strings holding the corset close to my abdomen; the sleeves came to my elbow, as the skirt of the dress flowed to my knees in the front and to the ground in the back. I moved my braid to lay against my left shoulder to the front of me to see black and silver ribbons running throw the braid. I watched as a couple walked in wearing beautiful outfits. The man had blue green hair with pink pearl colored eyes as he wore a simple pirate shirt with black pants that had all shades of blue and green running thru them shimmering in the light, his necklace glisten as well giving its own glow as it seemed the sea was glowing within the jagged beads, and he had a sword of silver and sea colored stones on the hilt. The woman had deep sea colored hair and darker pink eyes to the man, she bore similar necklace as well to the man, while wearing a dress that hung off her shoulders with the aqua colors of the sea, a black sash was tied around her waist with a pale green trim, and the sleeves dropped covering her fingertips as well but became see throw to her elbow to the rest of the sleeve. I had also notice the slight green tint to her skin and blue tint to the man's skin.

"Jareth may I ask who this young woman is," the man asked. I blushed some curtsying them and looked back at them.

"This is Violet Morningstar from the aboveground. Her lover had sent her away and she tricked him into taking a crystal ball. She is smart not to go back to that weak boy and staying here," Jareth said. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and smiled.

"Oh is that so young lady," the women asked me.

"Yes your Lady it is true. You see he had been perusing other women that gave themselves easily to him and I figured I'd lift his burden of me off his hands. He didn't enjoy the fact I did this and never allowed him to have all of me so he sent me to the Goblin King in a childish fit. Though I'm not mad seeing as I feel free from having to deal with him and others like himself," I told them calmly smiling. The couple laughed some smiling.

"Your quiet the bright girl I see. It is nice to see not all mortal women are so easy and simply minded," the woman said. The man nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for complementing me but I do not deserve such kind words," I told them bowing my head some.

"Nonsense now we should get to business though," the man said as he summoned two chairs as he and the woman sat down. Jareth pulled on my hand and I looked to see him nod to a seat next to him that he had summoned as well. I sat in it as well as I looked to Jareth smiling to say 'Thank You' as I looked ahead of me.

"Well now what business do you have with me Selena and Tyron, King and Queen of the Olympic Sea," Jareth said calmly.

"You know the tale about the one that will bring a kingdom destruction or great power Jareth," Tyron asked Jareth.

"Of course I remember the tale. 'There shall be one that will reawaken the kingdom of dragons once more to glory.' Yes I think I remember it why," Jareth asked them. I wondered what the tale really meant but didn't ask.

"It seems that there is more behind the tale. It also say that it is of a this being taken from the Dragon Kingdom thrown into the aboveworld and brought back to the underworld. Where they will regain their rain of their kingdom and untie it with another kingdom it seems," Selena said calmly.

"We have also learned that they shall be back to the underworld soon. We don't know for sure when but soon on the blood moon when the true being in all of us shows for a short time," Tyron said now looking serious. I was curious to learn more about this tale and of the blood moon but I didn't want to interrupt them as I sat there. I seemed to drift off from the conversation as my mind seemed to be starting something else. I closed my eyes as I saw dragons flying and running throw my black mind, then a red blood moon appeared and I saw a couple as they turned slightly to me smiling with purple dragon eyes. I felt someone touch my shoulder and jumped as I stood up. I looked around and saw it was Jareth that had touched my shoulder as he stood quickly and held my shoulders.

"Violet are you alright you spaced out for a while Selena notice this," Jareth said as he looked at my face.

"Yes I'm sorry it's just that I was wrapped in my thoughts I didn't notice anything else. I felt like I was dreaming more than thinking," I told him smiling some.

"What was it Violet," Jareth asked me.

"It was dragons and a red moon. I think I was just playing images of what you had been talking about earlier. I should probably leave the throne room and head back to my room so you may continue your conversation some more without interruption," I said as I stepped back away from Jareth afraid that the heat would rise to my face again.

"Violet we have been sitting here for an hour and a half. We notice you're spaced out that whole entire time. Are you sure you're alright," Jareth asked me more as he took my hands in his.

"I believe I will be fine. I'm strong then I look you know," I told him giving him a closed eyed smile tilting my head o the side.

"Violet how about you and I head off to the gardens I would love to talk to you some more. Girl to girl and we can let the men discuss some more," Selena asked me smiling. I felt slightly shocked but nodded in agreement as I let her take my arm and we transported into the gardens that I saw out my room's window. WE started to walk as I went over sitting under a tree in the shade smiling.

"Violet I was wondering if you would answer some questions for me," Selena asked me sitting on a stone bench sounding slightly serious by her tone. I gave a nod as I relaxed more against the tree involuntary.

"How did you get purple eyes," Selena asked me.

"I've had purple eyes since I was born. My father said I have a special eye condition that is rare for people to get," I told her.

"Were you hurt recently," she then said.

"Yes… I was slashed on the back*yawns* by a knife from my ex-boyfriend… what an idiot," I said as I felt myself start to slid to the side and my head laying on something soft. I felt fingers slip through my hair as the images from before started to play as dragons thought with each other.

"Who is your mother child," Selena whispered to me.

**Third Person POV**

Violet couldn't hear what she said next as she slipped into a sleep unlike any she ever had in her life.

"She is the one with purple eyes like… me and…"

* * *

><p>Disclamer: I don't own Labyrinth just Violet and some other characters I make up as well. Also I would like to inform that I will try to update my a chapter to the story every friday hopefully. Anyways hope you are enjoying the story and keep reading it if you do read and favorite follow the story. Hope you all have a nice weekend and that you have some fun^^

-Violet Mornigstar


	4. Chapter 4

**Jareth's PoV**

Tyron and I had finish some treaty business that we needed to take care of as we walked out into the garden to find Selena sitting on the ground with Violet sleeping head on her lap. They sort of reminded me of reminded me of sisters that were close.

"How is the girl Selena," Tyron asked his wife.

"She is very confused on the inside. Being in the underworld has seemed to stir things that she never knew about. She seems to been through some ordeal of loneliness though I can see in her memories that many people are in her life…. Strangely though she felt lonely in those times," Selena said almost sadly.

"The poor girl she is quiet strange," Tyron said. I looked down at her seeing her really sleep calmly and thought back to the meeting then something clicked in my head.

"You think Violet may be the person in the tale don't you," I asked them without hesitation as I sat down in front of Selena and pulled Violet carefully into my lap. I felt her shit some but relax almost instantly as she gave a sigh.

"Yes she is the only human in this world that we know of. It's kind of hard to think there is someone else there that could be it Jareth. We won't know for sure till the blood moon night though," Tyron said sitting on the stone bench by the tree.

"I see then stay for a couple days then if you wish, but if you start to terrorize my guest with question then I will make you leave immediately," I told them. They had a laugh at this and I only glared confused at this. I felt stirring as I looked down to see her open her eyes some then shut them quickly burring her head into my shoulder. I looked more confused at this.

"The sun hurts…," was Violet's response as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I sorta froze at this but relaxed some as I heard the couple laughing at us. That seemed to knock Violet back to her senses as she moved out of my lap rubbing her eyes. It was funny as I watched her yawn some.

"So how did you sleep," I asked her smirking as she blushed.

"The woman with…," I heard her murmur to herself some. She looked up and saw we were staring at her.

"Nothing actually it was blank and dark like it normally is for me. No dreams sadly," she said somewhat franticly.

"You don't dream all the time why not," Tyron asked Violet. Violet stood up stretching some.

"Don't know for sure but I usually don't dream anything. I sometimes do but only for a little while at best. When I do dream I mostly forget and remember it at a different time. Though I've been told that dreams are a wonderful escape from reality I just don't see it," Violet said smiling.

"I'm sorry," Selena said.

"Don't be it's not like it is your fault that my mind is in such a mess. I think it is how the world works making sure that there are people out there that will find sanctuary somewhere besides a quick escape in their minds," Violet said sitting back down next to me. I smiled some finding her response meaningful and something to learn from later on.

"You know much it seems Violet it is nice to see intelligence in the young and not stupidity. I only hope most of the people in the aboveworld are like that," Tyron said.

"I wouldn't count on that Lord Tyron. Many of the people in the aboveworld are closed minded to the things around them and rather not open their eyes. I'm just happy I'm one of the few that keep their eyes open even when they are closed in sleep," Violet said. I looked at her and gave her a pat on the head keeping my hand there.

"You're making think too much Violet. Start acting normal anytime soon," I said removing my hand from her head. I heard the couple laugh some as I stood up.

"Besides I need to go throw reports of my kingdom so please watch over the guest in my absent," I told her.

"Of course I will Jareth," Violet said smiling. I smiled back as I transported back into my throne room walking off to my office sighing as I heard my goblin servants screaming and chickens making noises.

**Violet's POV**

I and the couple had started talking about myself and my world for a while as I continue to explain some things to them.

"Violet what happen to your real mother since you have a step-mother as you put it," Selena asked me.

"I'm not for sure, but there are times when I think about her that I hope she had my eyes or that she loved me maybe," I told them smiling.

"Hey do you like swimming," Selena then asked all the sudden

"Oh yes I do it is very relaxing being in the water. There are times I don't want to get out of the water whenever I go swimming," I told her excitedly.

"Well then let's go swimming one day then," Tyron said chuckling some.

"Alrighty then I can't wait," I told them as I fell over laying on the grass smiling. I heard them laugh some as I laid there with my eyes closed humming to myself softly.

"I've got a question if you don't mind me asking but what happens on the blood moon," I asked them.

"Well we will either show are true forms, become stronger for a certain time, or our instincts will be set lose," Tyron said.

"Some creatures on the blood moon also might start mating as well," Selena said. I gave a nod as to show I understood what they were saying. I turned my head to look at them to see they were staring at me.

"What is something the matter," I asked them.

"Oh no dear it's just that we've never seen a mortal in such a long time so it's an amazement you haven't been screaming and wanting to leave," Selena said smiling.

"Would it be strange of me to say I felt like I belong here in this world more then I belonged in the aboveworld," I asked her.

"Maybe you were meant to come here and that's why you feel comfortable being here," Selena said. I stood up as I walked over to seat next to the bench on the ground as I gave a sigh.

"But what am I here for I'm not sure. I'm scared to find out. What if whatever I'm here for will make me leave here and I have to go far away? I don't want to leave I'm not lonely," I said as I felt fingers through my hair again. I leaned my head into the touch and closed my eyes.

"Do you dance," Tyron then asked. I open my eyes open as I looked at Tyron and felt the touch leave my hair as I gave a nod.

"Yep natural dancer though don't ask Jareth how I dance," I whispered to them.

"Ask me what exactly," I heard Jareth say in my ear. I yelped in surprise as I fell forward laying on my stomach my face in the ground. I heard Tyron chuckle and Selena giggle some. I sat back up on my knees and glared at Jareth as I tackled him gripping his shirt.

"That is very rude you know. Making me fall I should slap you and choke you to death," I said glaring at him intensely. He chuckled at me as I heard the couple laughing. I just sat there on his lap glaring not letting up.

"I'm sorry in the future I'll remember to make you fall on to something soft," he said smirking. I growled as I started to choke him around the neck, though I wasn't really trying, as his head shook back and forth.

"You will pay Goblin King for sure," I told him glaring one last time as I got up and walked around to the other side of the bench and sitting there. The couple chuckled some more as Tyron pat me on the head.

"You're a funny mortal," he said smiling. I smiled back as I leaned against his leg smiling some. He pat me on the head as if I was a dog as he chuckled some more.

"Then I'm assuming that you two will be going the ball together then on the blood moon," Selena asked.

"What-"

"Yes of course we will," Jareth said interjecting. I ran to him pulling at his shirt.

"Wha-at the hell I didn't agree! And you decide now to let me know! How could you," I said pouting at him as he smirked.

"I'm sorry but I didn't think I had enough time since you fell asleep on me Violet," Jareth said smiling innocently to me.

"You better be glad that I don't hurt you right know since I've never been to a ball and I might as well go," I told him letting go of his shirt and walked away from them. I didn't look back being the stubborn me at the moment as I continued to walk around in the gardens that surrounded the castle walls. I removed my shoes feeling the grass betweens as I closed my eyes to the sunlight as it burned my skin some as I continue to walk slowly. I felt the grass smoothly under my toes after I stopped walking some standing there now. The wind was blowing as I lifted my arms up making them move with the wind as I hum some. The wind whistles blowing hard as I stood there firmly as I let the wind whip around me. It made me feel better and less annoyed at the King as I placed my hands over my heart and started to sway some while standing there.

I must have stood there for a good solid five minutes enjoying the wind and surprisingly the sun as well. I open my eyes back up as I moved my neck some for my head to hit something softly. I also felt arms around me now and turned my head to see Jareth standing behind me smiling. I smiled back at him as well.

"Are you no longer angry at me," he asked me.

"Yeah no longer angry, I'm sorry I acted like that. Just don't like surprises some times," I told him smiling. It felt comfortable there with him. I knew we looked like a couple at that moment but it felt right like that not loving but relaxed and calm. It felt nice standing there till my stomach growled. I blushed some as I looked away.

"Hmm~ You must be hungry. Well it is near lunch so let's go then," He said pulling me along with his arm around my waist.

"Fine but where are Selena and Tyron," I asked him.

"They are in their room relaxing. They give their apologizes for not joining us for lunch but they are tired," he said sighing. I gave a nod as I let him lead me inside.

* * *

><p>I do not own Jareth from the Labyrinth I swear to this<p>

Jareth: Nobody owns me I'm the Goblin King *smirks*

Violet: Yeah whatever anyways don't own him or The Labyrinth so please enjoy the story


	5. Chapter 5

I enjoyed lunch as I asked Jareth if I could return to my room and he gave me permission as he teleported me there. I looked at my room and notice the dark green drapes that were pulled back to the four poster queen size bed, the sheets seemed of the same green but with dark brown threads making trees and birds with it. I took my ipod from my purse and didn't bother to put headphones own as I unplugged then and looked for a song to listen to. I found my Phantom of the Opera playlist again and started playing The Point of no Return. The lyrics played throw the room bouncing of the walls so nicely that I started to drift off to sleep.

"I need to stop sleeping so much," I told myself yawning as I went to sleep.

_I felt darkness surround me as I looked at two people that held each other so lovingly of each other. I smiled then stared in amazement of the dragons that flew all around us as well. Then I watched as they both hugged me tightly to them as if afraid to let go of me._

"_Violet always know that a dragon's heart will hold both pain and love," the man said with a deep but gentle voice._

"_Know that we both love you with our hearts dear and that we wish to be there with you as well," the woman said. Then I heard the roar of a dragon as I felt myself slip from their hold and falling into a large body of water sinking. It was like being covered in fire but I could still breath as I felt myself slipping I brought my hand out to them as I tried to reach them but couldn't…_

I awoke to feeling the bed shift as I open my eyes. I looked to Evnic sitting there and smiled.

"Hello there child how are you," she asked me pushing my hair from my face.

"I feel confuse on the inside about some things Evnic but alright though I've been sleeping a lot," I told her smiling.

"Well after what you went through yesterday I'm not surprised. I'm just glad you are finally settling down for now," she said smiling. I gave a nod as I pulled my ipod to my face and turned it off. I was sitting up till my lower back cried out. I slowly laid back down but moved to lay on my stomach rubbing my lower spine.

"What's wrong child," Evnic asked me. I felt her touch my lower back and whimpered some.

"Its soar Evnic," I told her.

"Hold on child letting me use a bit of magic here for a sec and I'll help you with your back," Evnic said as her hands hovered over me from what I could tell. Then my clothing changed to a pair of brown pants and a dark green top which she lifted some and started to press at some areas around my lower back to find the spot on my lower back. I whimpered as soon as she touched it. I felt her press harder as I gave a gasp the pain gone now. I gave a sigh relaxing into the bed.

"So much better," I said smiling. I heard Evnic chuckle as I then sat back up again wrapping the blanket around my shoulders some.

"How was meeting Lady Selena and Lord Tyron," Evnic asked me.

"They are kind and very fun. I enjoyed their company," I told her smiling. She smiled as well. I guessed she was happy I survived being in their presence.

**Jareth's POV**

I gave a yawn as I laid my head on the desk.

"There was too much paper work damn it. Why must the gods have such a cruel sense of humor," I asked myself. I gave a groan lifting my head as I rubbed my temples. I thought of Violet and gave a sigh wishing she was here. At least it would have been more bearable with her here with him. I couldn't deny that I felt an 'attraction' to her but couldn't decide what type of an attraction I felt for her. I knew it wasn't like Sarah but it was different from what I felt from her. It felt nice though since she wishes to be here with me. I could tell she likes being near me but I didn't know how much she wants to be around me. I could tell she cared but nor the depth of it.

"Why must this be so difficult to figure out," I asked myself running my hands throw my hair. I heard the door open and saw Violet standing there. I stood from my chair smiling as I walked over to her. She giggled as she walked over and hugged me around the waist her small height making her head bury itself into my chest. I chuckled as I let my hands go throw her hair.

"How are you Jareth," she asked me.

"Tired," I admitted to her. I then felt her arms go around my neck as she pulled her head to mine. I felt her breath as I then pushed her away from me glaring at her.

"How dare you use Violet's form on me Selena? How dare you as my guest do such a thing," I said glaring at the woman as she changed back into her normal form and I walked angrily to my desk sitting there.

"Come now Jareth I thought it was humorous. I just wanted to see how much you cared for her is all friend. I didn't want you to get hurt if it turns out she is heir to the Dragon Kingdom and leaves you or that she wishes to leave. Plus you looked stressed from the power you were imitating. I just wanted to help is all," Selena said as she walked over sitting in a chair across from me. I glared at her once again as I looked back at my papers. I then heard a knock before Evnic came walking in.

"Sire I would like to inform you that Violet is awake now and has come with me to see how you are doing," Evnic said as she should Violet walk in as she smiled at me. I could tell this one was Violet by her soft smile and her aurora of a calming comfort.

"Sorry I know I shouldn't be bothering you but I wanted to make sure you were alright since Evnic told me you have been keeping yourself in your office," Violet said as she looked to Selena and smiled.

"Thank you Violet but you shouldn't worry about my health I am fine," I told her smiling. She gave me a bigger smile starting to walk away back to the door.

"Violet um could I speak with you for a moment though in private right now," I then asked all the sudden. I watched her stop as she looked back at me slightly blushing.

"Of course it is not like I have anything of real importance to do at the moment," Violet said as she stepped up to the desk now. I watched as Evnic escorted Selena out of the room and close the door. I stood up as I walked over to her and pushed her gently into a chair.

"Violet may I ask of a favor from you and a question," I asked her.

"Sure I don't mind. Plus I have to repay you for letting me stay here with you and for healing," she told me smiling up at me with her eyes closed. I placed my hand on her face rubbing my thumb on her cheek feeling the soft skin there. I didn't notice her eyes open as she tilted her head into my hand but I smiled as I notice her blushing face and kissed her forehead.

"First if you keep blushing it won't be healthy for you to stay this warm. Secondly, do you like living here with me? Lastly, will you please allow me to escort you to the ball since I didn't ask you properly before," I asked her. She looked at me thoughtfully with a much brighter blush. She looked down at her lap and I was withdrawing my hand till she took it holding it in her lap with both of hers. I knelled as I looked at her face seeing her face filled with many emotions. Though she had a smile on her face though as her hand slipped to remove my gloves from my hands and I felt her small hand slip into my hands once again.

"How can I stop blushing when I feel like this and I love being here with you it makes me so happy? I accept your offer as well Jareth to the ball. You have rough hands," she said smiling with a small giggle. I smiled as I held her hands in mine laying my head in her lap. I felt one of her hands slip from my grasp as she rubbed my shoulder. I lean my head into her lap giving a sigh.

"You are really stressed Jareth why is that," I heard Violet ask me.

"Had paper work to do and I'm just stressed at that is all," I told her rubbing my head into her lap as she combed her fingers through my hair. Then I felt her stand as I looked at her.

"Sit in the chair I'll try to help relieve the stress from your shoulders. I don't want you to get a tight muscle or something," I heard Violet say blushing more. I smirked some as I sat in the chair and removed my shirt. I saw her blush darker as she turned away from me some.

"It will make it easier on you," I told her smirking more as I sat there. I heard her take a deep breath as she started to rub her hands into my shoulders using every part of her hand to rub and smooth the muscles in my back, shoulders, and back of my neck. I smiled as I leaned forward my forearms lying on my legs as I hung my head. I heard a slight giggle as she continued lower down my back. Soon I felt all the stress leave as I leaned backwards into the chair. Then the next thing that surprised me was her arms going around my shoulders and feeling the beating of her rapid heartbeat at the back of my head. I felt it beat like it was going to take flight from her chest. I gave a small chuckle as her arms tighten slightly around my neck and I felt her flushed face on my head. This made me smile as I lifted my hand to her head feeling soft red locks and then her burning skin. I felt her head lean into my hand some as I felt her hands grave my hand.

**Violet's POV**

I couldn't believe how brave I was. I remember when I first read the Labyrinth and read him it made my heart leap. Then meeting him that night sent me flying like I had met an old lover. Now I just felt content like this keeping myself close to him. Suddenly I couldn't breathe like I had been running for a long time. I let go of him falling to my side gasping for air that seemed to be sucking itself out of me. I kept gasping as Jareth took my face in between his hands looking at my face. I had started crying by now as I blacked out.

I awoke later that day and looked to the window, seeing as I was back in bed now in a new room, to see it was near night. I shifted some as I felt an arm across my waist tighten. I gasped as I looked to see it was Jareth. I gave a sigh then seeing him as I sat up anyways happy that I could breathe again. It had been a long time since it acted up it scared me bad though this time. I looked at Jareth to see him laying there his head in my lap and chest across my legs. I ran my fingers through his fluffy hair some as I saw him give a sigh in his sleep. I gave a smile as I kissed his cheek. I lifted my head back up as I looked back down at him. I felt him shift again so now he lay between my legs as his head buried itself in my stomach his arms wrapped around me. I squirm some in his grasp as I gave a squeak. I covered my mouth as I watch Jareth still some. I then felt him sit up some as he looked at me. I gave him a nervous smile as he looked at me completely shocked. I was confused as I moved to sit on my knees and touched his face with both my hands.

"Jareth are you alright, please you can tell me, what's wrong," I asked him. He only hugged me as he buried his head into my chest making me fall over on the bed.

"Violet why didn't you tell me something was wrong with your heart? Why didn't you tell me you had this happen to you before," he asked me.

"It had gone away after a while when I was little and didn't come back… I thought it would never reappear so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry Jareth please forgive," I told him hugging him back as I ran my fingers throw his hair. He only hugged me tighter as we laid there. I just closed my eyes for I didn't want to let myself cry in front of him again.

* * *

><p>Disclamer: I do not own Labyrinth or the characters connected to it. Only the ones I make up. Enjoy a new early chapter to the story<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"I've been asleep for three days? How did I manage that," I asked Jareth after finishing the food that he brought to me.

"Your heart wouldn't beat for a long time and Evnic finally got it to beat by using some spells and some lotion on your chest over your heart. She said that your heart wasn't beating right it was too low for anyone to hear normally. She fixed your heart so it should be normal for now till Evnic finds a permanent cure for your heart," Jareth said as he laid his head on top of my since he didn't like leaving me alone at the moment without him close by, and I mean close like now for instance. I felt his arms wrap around me as he nuzzled his face into my neck. I gave out a quiet scream trying to move but he only tighten his hold on me as I felt his breath on my neck. I shivered whimpering some at this squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to keep breathing.

"What's wrong Violet you're shaking like a leaf," Jareth asked me.

"I-it's that you-r t-oo clo-ose to m-my neck," I said blushing as I squirmed in his arms. I felt him loosen his grip as I turned in his arms and hide my face in his chest hugging him. I felt his chuckle as he rested his arms lightly around my waist now. I felt him run his fingers throw my hair as he sat there with me on the bed. I heard the door open and turned to se Evnic walk throw as she spotted me she came rushing hugging me. I heard start to cry some as she hugged me tightly.

"Child don't go scaring me like that again. I don't want you in that state ever again," Evnic said motherly as she hugging me more. I hugged her back as I let her sob on me.

"I'm sorry Evnic I'm really sorry I scared you all it's my fault," I told her closing my eyes so I wouldn't cry.

"Don't think something so stupid child you aren't at fault you thought it wouldn't happen again so I don't blame you child," Evnic said pulling in a much tighter hug. I started crying into her shoulder now as I sobbed. Evnic pulled me to sit up as I continued to cry my eyes out. I let go of Evnic and hugged Jareth tightly around the neck.

"I'm sorry please forgive me Jareth," I said quietly as I continued to cry.

**Jareth's POV**

I hugged her back tightly as I gave a nod to stun to talk as I held Violet. It felt like she was shattering from the inside out. Like all her protection had just fallen apart on her. I looked to Evnic to see her smiling at us her eyes still crying some. She rubbed Violet's head some then got up. I looked down at Violet as I kissed the top of her head softly. Violet lifted her head up some to look at me and I saw her eyes looked red and raw from crying so much and the tears didn't stop there. I lifted her chin to look at me as she continued to cry more. I kissed the corners of her eyes and the tip of her chin as well as her temple. She calmed down some but not completely as she continued to cry. I rubbed the tears away with my thumbs then discarded the gloves as I pulled her face close to mine as I closed my eyes laying my forehead against her forehead. I kept her hands in mine as I held them on either side of us. I open my eyes to find that she had finally had stopped crying as she looked up at me. I rubbed my nose against her as she pushed her nose closer to mine some and giggled some. I heard her breathily laugh as I smiled at her. I gave a small chuckle as I watched her smile. I pulled her into my lap hugging her tightly to me. I felt her heartbeat start to beat rapidly.

"Calm down your heart or the same thing that happen last time might happen again," I told her.

"Sorry I'm just not use to being so close to people. Though it is very nice though," Violet said snuggling her head into my neck. I gave a chuckle as we continued to sit there. I heard the door knock as I saw Tyron and Selena come in. They smiled as they walked over to us.

"Oh Violet your awake finally. The ball is tomorrow," Selena said taking Violet's hands.

"Yes I'm also glad you awake Violet," Tyron said smiling.

"Why must everyone intrude in my bedroom," I said when I closed my eyes frustrated.

"Wait I've been sleeping in your room why," Violet asked turning to me a blush covering her cheeks.

"I wanted to make sure you were somewhere safe and I could keep an eye on you," I told her smiling some.

**Violet's POV**

I gave a small gasp as I looked at him. He had a sad look which made me want to cry but I only tackled him into a hug. I hugged him back tightly as I kissed his check quickly letting go of him. Selena giggled as she hugged me making me fall over on the bed.

"Aw~ you're so cute Violet. I wish I had a daughter like you one day," she said stroking my hair. I tried to continue breathing but she knocked most of the breath out of me.

"I think your suffocating the girl," Tyron said. Selena leaned back up and I left the bed sitting on the floor taking in deep breaths. I glared at Selena as I sat there on the floor.

"If I could I would severely hurt you. I don't like people so close unless I let them," I told her as I continued to sit there.

"Come on Violet please be nice," Selena said trying to hug me. I moved away as I ran to the door and open it. I started running down one of the hallways not caring where I was going. I stopped after a while taking deep breaths as I leaned against the wall.

"Damn it I lost it again," I said to myself leaning against the cold stonewall. I gave a sigh as I sat there pulling my knees to my chest and covering my face.

"Violet Morningstar you will explain to me what that was all about," I heard Jareth say. I looked at him throw my hair and saw he stood there looking very serious with his arms crossed over his chest. I smiled some throw my hair as I leaned it back on my knees.

"Sorry it's just that I don't like being hugged or touched at times and I snap sometimes. I don't know why I just do it. Maybe I've always had the fear that if someone got to close that they would leave me if they knew the real me. The one that I hide sometimes," I told him as I continued to sit there. I heard soft footsteps but didn't look up. I then felt myself get jerked up by my arm and looked to see Jareth looking at me searching for something on my face. I felt myself shrink into myself as I turned my head away from him. The next thing I knew I was pulled into a kiss. It was gentle and rough at the same time and before I knew it I was kissing Jareth back my eyes closed. I had grabbed at his shirt as his arms went around my waist pulling me to him till no air could pass from us. He pulled away from the kiss as I felt him peck my lips once more then my cheek. I looked up at him as he smiled down at me.

"You should show your true self more often. I like that side better than the one that hides it from everyone. Come now Violet there is no need to hide from the world. While you are here you will always be by my side. I would let you feel lonely if you let me," Jareth said as I kissed the side of my jaw. I looked back up at him to see him smiling gently at me.

"Fine but another kiss please Jareth," I asked him.

"I'll give you as many as you want," he said as I felt him kiss me on the lips once again. I relaxed into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me then we already were. I felt his fingers weave themselves into my hair as I felt electricity running throw my body as we continued to kiss. We both then pulled away as we took in some air. I smiled up at him as he did the same.

"Now then come with me and let's go somewhere just the two of us. I'm tired of people not letting us be alone with each other," Jareth said smirking.

"Where ever we go I don't care as along as my King is there by my side," I told him smirking some as he held my hands in his and started to pull me off to somewhere.

As we continued to walk I started to hum as it turned into a song I loved dearly to my heart.

"_Standing still but still moving  
>Lying down but not resting<br>Breathing air, suffocating  
>All the while, I'm debating<em>

Life was never what I thought  
>Never what I wanted it to be<p>

Had a plan, couldn't follow  
>Had a dream, it was hollow<br>Everywhere felt like nowhere  
>Everything was so boring<p>

Life was never what I wanted  
>Never what I thought<br>Until you came and turned it all around

Oh, you found the peace of me  
>It was missing; it was broken<br>You put soul into it  
>Oh, you found the whole of me<br>I was empty, now I'm better  
>All my peace is back together"<p>

I started to sing. I saw Jareth smile as he continued to lead me to somewhere up a tower.

"_Restless ways for a living  
>Fitting in 'cause I was driven<br>Saying yes when I meant no  
>Holding on, should've let go<em>

I was scattered all around  
>Left shattered on the ground<br>You picked me up

All I wanted was a little bit of hope  
>Couldn't find it<br>You showed me something  
>That I never knew I owned<br>You put a light to it

Oh, you found the peace of me  
>It was missing; it was broken<br>You put soul into it  
>Oh, you found the whole of me<br>I was empty, now I'm better  
>'Cause you pieced me back together" I kept my singing up as I closed my eyes without thinking as I walked.<p>

"_What a life, always tried  
>What a life, lived without you<br>Don't leave me, and I won't  
>Fall apart, I won't leave you<br>And it's cold and I'm blind  
>And I would and it feels good<br>What a waste on my mind  
>Everytime, all the time<em>

Oh, you found the whole of me  
>It was missing; it was broken<br>You put soul into it  
>Oh, you found the whole of me<br>I was empty, now I'm better  
>'Cause you pieced me back together"<p>

I gave a small smile at the end as I reopen my eyes to see why we had stopped. I gave a gasp as we stood in the middle of a indoor garden. I looked at the flowers and plants that grew wildly all over the place smiling as I did a small spin. I heard Jareth chuckle and turned to him smiling as I hugged him. I felt him hug me back as well.

"Would you be so kind as to dance with me my lady," Jareth then said pulling away as he gave a low bow holding my hand in his gently as he kissed my knuckles.

"I would be honored to dance with you my King," I said giving a small bow to him. I saw him smirk as he pulled me towards him placing his hand on my waist and holding my hand in his other hand. Then we started to waltz in soft steps as we looked at each other not bothering with what else was around us. I gave him a closed eyed smile but miss my stepping as I tripped over my own feet falling forward as Jareth wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes again as I felt his arms surround me and I rested my head on his chest.

"If you were in a ball people would be laughing at you," Jareth said chuckling.

"I don't care as long as I'm here with you like this Jareth," I told him as I nuzzled my face into his neck.

"Hm, what a nice thing to hear," Jareth said tightening his hold on me. I turned my head some as I kissed the side of his face and the side of his neck as I nuzzled his neck with my nose. I heard him make a soft pleased sound as I giggled at him.

* * *

><p>I don't own Labyrinth or the song is "Peice of Me" by Natasha Bedingfeild. I hope you continue to enjoy my story and continue to read it. Thank you<p>

-Violet Morningstar


	7. Chapter 7

Jareth and I were sitting against the tree as I sat in between his legs. He was balancing four crystal balls in his one hand as he twisted them around in his hand. I watched the light reflect off them as Jareth laid his head on top of mine and watched the crystal balls as well. He then made them disappear as I turned to look at him.

"Why did you do that," I asked him. He only smirked some.

"You were starting to ignore me and I was getting bored as well," he told me. I twisted myself around as I sat on my knees and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I wasn't ignoring you Jareth I was just amazed that you could hold four crystal balls in one hand is all," I told him as I kissed his nose. He smiled some at this then he gave this annoyed look at something behind me. I turned to find Selena and Tyron standing there smiling. I gave a blush as I was about to move away from Jareth till he pulled me back into his lap.

"What is it that you two want now," Jareth said slightly annoyed now.

"We wanted to see if you had fallen asleep up here in the garden. We were only worried," Selena said walking over.

"That and it's midnight by now," Tyron said. I had forgotten it was night time and looked up to see that the moon was almost a full moon as I looked up at it. I gave a smile as I closed my eyes.

"The moon is smiling I bet," I said yawning. I felt Jareth start to pet my hair as I snuggled into his chest falling off to sleep.

**Jareth's POV**

I picked Violet up as I started walking back the way to my room.

"So how is she," Selena said carefully.

"She is fine now," I told her as I continued to keep walking.

I made it back to my room as I laid Violet down on the bed and pulled the covers away some and back around her as I slipped in next to her. I wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled herself closer to me. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. I pulled my head back some as I looked down to see her rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"Go to sleep," I told her as I took her hand.

"No you didn't give me a proper goodnight kiss," Violet said blushing some. I smirked down at her as I shifted some and then pulled her face to mine and pressed my lips to her lips. I felt her arms wrap around my neck as I held the back of her neck. I heard her moan slightly and smirked as I tilted her head some more deepening the kiss as well. I used my other arm to make sure I didn't let all my weight lay on her as I continued to kiss her. After a while I broke the kiss as I looked down to see her smile some. I gave a chuckle as I laid back down next to her as I pulled her close to my side wrapping my arm firmly around her waist.

"Now sleep please," I told her as I closed my eyes yawning.

"Alright… but only because you said please," Violet said as she snuggled her head into the crook of my neck. I gave a soft chuckle at her as I started to drift off to sleep. Before I completely fell to sleep I let myself enter her mind as well. I open my eyes to see I was in a clearing as the wind blew and the grass went with it like the ocean waves. I saw Violet on a small hill as she wore only a white spaghetti strap dress and her hair was completely wavy and moving within the wave. I like seeing her like this as I started walking up the small hill to her. I watched her turn to me and smiled as she ran to me. I chuckled as she tackled me into a hg and we started rolling down the hill. We started to laugh as we finally stopped at the bottom of the hill. I listen to her giggle as she laid on top of me.

"What are you doing here again Jareth," Violet asked me tilting her head to the side.

"To see you since we could be together for a short time this way we can see each other longer," I told her smirking some. She only rolled her eyes moving to sit up. I sat up as well as I felt her lean against me as I placed my arm around her.

We stayed like that for a long time as we just relaxed there and talked some.

"I need to go now Violet it's already morning," I told her.

"Alright then I'll join you shortly then. Just let me relax here a little longer," Violet said smiling. I gave a nod as I kissed her forehead standing up.

I awoke as I felt the sunlight peeking throw the window into my room. I open my eyes some more and shut them as I wave my hand and a curtain covered most of the window as I rubbed my eyes with one hand as my other staid locked around Violet. I looked down to see she was still asleep. I slipped away from her as I stood up using magic as I changed my clothing and went to the door.

"Where are you going," I heard a slightly scratchy voice say. I turned as she cleared her throat and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to the dining room is there a problem with that dear," I said smirking. I watched her pout some as she stood up and walked over to me. I turned to her fully as she stood there some.

"You were going to leave me here and starve? That isn't very nice of you. I still don't know my way around this place yet," Violet said smiling as she hugged me around the waist leaning her head on my chest.

"How thoughtless of me I'm sorry Violet," I told her leaning down to kiss her till she moved away. I looked at her and pouted some as she only giggled at me.

"That's what you get for thinking you can leave me behind like that~," Violet said smiling some more. I gave a huff as I then picked her up throwing her over my shoulder and started back out the door.

**Violet's POV**

I screamed some as I started to kick my legs. He only held to my legs as I started to laugh.

"Put me down Jareth~ I don't want a view of the floor and your ass even if it's nice," I told him pounding my fists into his back.

"Nope I don't think so," Jareth said chuckling at me.

"Jareth," I said yelling some as I then started to pull at his hair.

"Calm down Violet and stop pulling on my hair. Your being childish now," Jareth told me as he gave a loud laugh.

"Oh yeah and you carrying me over your shoulder is very~ adult of you then," I asked sarcastically.

"I guess not how about this then," Jareth said without warning he pulled me around carrying me in his arms as I placed my arms around his neck afraid to fall. I heard him chuckle as I turned my head away from him blushing some.

"Speechless I see," Jareth said chuckling softly. I pulled on some of his hair again as he chuckled some more. I watched as the doors open to see Selena and Tyron in the dining hall sitting down.

"What did you do to the poor girl while we were gone? Can she not walk now," Tyron asked smirking. I covered my face blushing.

"Nothing she was just teasing me earlier and I choose to punish her by carrying her," Jareth said as he sat me on my feet. I ran over to Evnic who was still standing and hugged her. She hugged me back patting my head.

"Remind me never to tease Jareth by not kissing him," I whispered to her.

"Alright Violet I shall remind you as I help you into your outfit later on today," Evnic whispered back to me. I let go of her smiling as I sat down.

"So did you and Jareth do anything~," Selena asked me. I looked to her my face completely red as I shook my head rapidly. Selena only laughed as she hugged me some. I was happy when she let go and I started to eat now.

After breakfast was done Jareth took my hand as he helped me up and started to lead me down the hallway. Selena, Tyron, and Evnic followed as well.

"Where are we going now," I asked Jareth.

"To where the ball shall be held I want to make sure that everything is down is all," Jareth said smiling some. I nodded as I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt his hand slip from my grasp ass he wrapped it around my waist. I smiled some more as I snuggled into his side some as we continued to walk.

We came up to a door as Jareth waved his hand in front of it and it open up on its own. I looked inside to find some tables scattered around the place and drapes hanging from large pillars in dark greens and some earth tones. The ground and walls were of dark stone as I looked up to see the ceiling had a colored glass dome to it as there were scenes of vines around the rim of it. I giggled as I did a small spin while still looking up.

"This is amazing Jareth. It looks splendid," I told him as I looked at him.

"Yes well it seems everything is done," Jareth said walking around and inspecting things.

"It is amazing my friend you have out done yourself once again," Tyron said smiling. I gave a nod as I stepped around looking till I got a small headache. I stopped as I rubbed my temples some taking a deep breath. I looked back at them and saw that only Evnic notice and I gave her a smile to reassure her. She gave me a small nod as I felt someone take a hold of my chin. I looked up to see it was Jareth as he leaned down kissing me. I closed my eyes as I leaned into him some leaning on him some.

"Tonight we dance till dawn breaks through as we let our troubles slip away my dear," Jareth told me as he pulled away some. Then he pulled me into a small dance.

"I would like that very much Jareth to just enjoy an evening like that," I told him resting my head on his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly as I smiled into his chest enjoying the warmth and comfort from it. I heard someone clear their throat and turned my head to see a new person standing there. It was a guy with black hair and matching eyes, with a black dragon like armor, holding a helmet under his one arm.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I need to speak to the Goblin King about an important matter," he told us. Selena and Tyron nodded their heads and left as Evnic gave a small bow and left.

"I should go as well Jareth," I told him smiling as I started to pull away. Jareth gave me a sad look as I just smiled at him patting the side of his face as I went to walk away. I gave the mysterious man a bow as I left the room for the them.

* * *

><p>Disclamer: I do not own the Labyrinth and never will sadly. I own Violet Morningstar, Evnic, Selena and Tyron, plus the mysterious stranger<p>

Sorry that I took forever to upload the next chapter but I had been put on a time limit on my laptop by my dad. Forgive me and enjoy the next chapter of my story as an apologize for what I did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jareth's POV**

I looked to Lucifer and smiled as I patted him on the back.

"What brings you here my friend. The ball isn't till tonight," I told him smiling.

"I was wondering if your servant Evnic would be able to join the ball tonight is all," he said looking off to the side some. I chuckled some at this question.

"Yes and you can have another chance at 'wooing' her once more Lucifer," I told him patting him on the back. He only gave a small smile at this and it grew into a smirk as I looked slightly worried from this look.

"No Jareth tell me of that little human that was here earlier. She seems quiet the catch," Lucifer said as he gave a larger smirk.

"Her name is Violet and she is very precious to me at the moment… she has as you can say shown me happiness," I told him smiling some. I felt him pat me on the back and smile.

"I'm glad Jareth I was getting tired of you being depressed about that other girl but this one seems nicer. Plus she is very polite as well," I heard Lucifer say to me. I gave a nod as I got an idea.

"I know how about you teach Violet some dances that will be performed at the ball. This way you two may become friends and you can get someone to help sway Evnic for you as well," I told him.

"Alright but why may I ask," Lucifer asked me as we started to the door.

"I want to make sure she has the perfect dress for tonight," I told him.

"Aw~ I see then I shall go find those two girls then, but what about Selena and Tyron," Lucifer asked me.

"It is nearing the red moon tonight I'm sure though would wish to be "alone" till then," I told him smirking. I heard a small laugh as he walked out of the room. I gave a sigh as I disappeared and stood in the seamstress's office.

**Violet's POV**

I sat with Evnic as we chatted and she told me about Lucifer and that he was friends with Jareth for a very long time. He was also the King of the Southern lands of the Werewolf clan. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned to see it was the man in question. I smiled as I gave a small bow with my head.

"Hello it is nice to meet you once again Lord Lucifer," I told him.

"No need to be so formal but please do tell me your name though," he asked smiling.

"I am Violet Morningstar the human that Jareth took in for my ex-boyfriend is a complete and utter fool," I told him smiling. I heard him break into a loud laugh as he pat me on the back.

"I see then Violet how about I give you some lessons on some dances that we will have at the ball," he told me smirking. I gave a nod as I pulled Evnic up.

"Only if Evnic comes as well," I told him giving a stern look. He gave me a slightly confused look as I stared back up him with an even look. He then laughed some and gave a nod. I smiled as we started off to a separate room that had much more space and was empty at the moment. I then felt him suddenly take my hand as he led me into a type of waltz but at a faster pace and with a small hop here and there. I giggled as he spins me around I smiled as we continued to dance. I heard Evnic laugh some as we dance and clap her hands together. I giggled as we soon stop and I sat on the ground smiling.

"That was fun~," I told him as he sat down as well but in a chair next to Evnic.

"Yes it was," Lucifer said smiling.

"Can you tell me about dragons Lucifer? I would like to hear about them and the people," I asked him as I moved to sit on the window sill.

"Well the dragons and people were both honorable warriors and strong. The dragons were one of the old beings o the Underworld that ruled the land before any of the other species that we now have as well as powerful the dragons were. The people were dragons in disguise or half breeds which the dragons accepted them with open arms. They used to be a very peaceful and powerful kingdom till they were betrayed by another kingdom and slain at night as the king and queen slept holding their daughter. My father said that the queen had red hair and red eyes while the king had jet black hair with white streaks as well; with red eyes. Though they both had the most beautiful amethyst eyes he seen, but only could you see them when they were in battle. Their names are Lady Esma and Lord Fenris… I wish I could have met them before they were slain though and their daughter that was the only heir to the throne," Lucifer said sighing.

"Now they are gone and so are the people of the Dragon Kingdom and clan. The Braveheart Kingdom," Lucifer said calmly.

"They aren't dead they live I know it," I whispered to myself as I turned to look out the window feeling tears brimming to my eyes but not knowing why.

**Third Person's POV**

Lucifer and Evnic looked to Violet confused as they watched her back seeing her breathing hitch at times but remain steady as well. Evnic stood to go to her but Lucifer stopped her shaking his head.

"Let her to her thoughts it's the best thing to do for now, Jareth will come and comfort her when she needs it," Lucifer said starting to pull her gently to the door. Evnic compelled to what he said without a fight knowing he was right. Violet closed her eyes and calmed her racing thoughts till an image of blood shot through her head and she stumbled backwards falling on the ground panting some. She sat up as she clutched at where her heart was as she felt it speed up some as she tried to breathe calmly.

Soon she got back to breathing normally once again. Violet lay on the cold ground as she removed her shoes and let her feet touch the cold stone smiling as her eyes started to close some. She was half asleep as she felt a warm breathe on her neck. A shiver ran through her back at it as she open her eyes some to see Jareth's hair. Violet smiled as she ran a hand through his hair as the cold ground was now replaced with a soft bed and she looked around to see through her dozy state that they were back in Jareth's room. A small smile was on Jareth's lips as he felt her hands around his neck petting his hair.

"Your back I'm glad," Violet said as she pecked him on the lips and cheeks softly.

"Yes I'm back again for you Violet," Jareth told her as he kissed the side of her neck softly with his lips. Violet gave a soft purr like sound as she closed her eyes to the affectionate touch.

**Jareth's POV**

"My flower you should get ready for the ball you know," I told her as I nuzzled her neck gently with my nose smelling her lavender scent again.

"No~ I'm too comfortable laying here with my goblin king," she said childishly as she tighten her grip around my neck. I gave a small chuckle as I kissed her neck again as I heard the small purr again.

"Come now love if we don't go now I might do something that you might not get a choose in," I told her smirking. I watched as she looked at me some and sighed moving to stand.

"You win Jareth I'll change," she told me moping some. I gave another small chuckle as I pulled her back towards me again.

"Don't worry you'll have me the rest of the night after the ball is over that is," I told her as I then let go of her looking at the dress I had made for her and smiled. It was a dark blue strapless corset with a wavy long skirt in the back and to the knees in the front, it had small diamond like crystals scattered all around the back near the waist, as black veil like sleeves draped around her elbows. I had given her silver eye shadow, with diamonds on her eye lashes, and a light bit of blush to heighten her cheekbones a little. I ran my hand through her hair as it turned waver to my touch. I smiled more as she looked at herself and twirled around some making it flow around her.

"Jareth… this is so beautiful thank you," Violet said smiling and I could tell she was on the brink of tears.

"Anything but you make it look beautiful yourself Violet," I told her kissing her lips softly to mine. I pulled her closer to me as I felt a small shiver smirking. "Now let's get going to the ball so I may show you off to the others that aren't lucky enough to have you my flower."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Labyrinth I swear. Only Evnic, Violet, Lucifer, and many other characters that may be mention that haven't been talked about before in the past.


	9. Chapter 9

**Violet's POV**

Jareth and I were standing at the entrance with Tyron and Selena behind us. Lucifer and Evnic where to announce us when we walked in but I was nerves I wanted to run away but held Jareth's arm tightly somewhat. I felt my heartbeat race scared that they would not like me; that they would look at Jareth with disgust as well which didn't ease my mind in the least.

"Violet please relax just a little while ago you were excited but now… what's wrong my dear," Jareth said taking my chin in his hand so I had to look up at him.

"I'm nerves and scared that they will not like me for being human Jareth. I don't want them to insult you because of me," I told him as I leaned into him.

"There is no need for such worry like that. When we enter the ball I just want you to smile and enjoy yourself with me. Don't think of everyone else just me Violet. So please my dear calm yourself down," Jareth said as I felt his lips on mine. I closed my eyes as I leaned into the kiss as I rested my arms around his neck and his around my waist. I felt him pull away some but I whimpered for him to come back. This must of made him chuckle as he quickly pecked my lips with his.

"Thank you Jareth," I told him reopening my eyes and smiling up at him.

"Anytime Violet," Jareth told me as he looked back in front of him. I did the same as I stood there smiling my head held high like Evnic told me to.

"I Lucifer and servant Evnic would like to introduce you to your host the Goblin King, Jareth and his lovely woman Lady Violet Morningstar," I heard Lucifer announce as we stepped out and I saw many people with different skin color, hair, and body shapes in the room. I smiled to them as they clapped but I heard some snickering but ignored it all the best I could.

"Introducing, I Evnic proud servant to the Goblin King, the dear friends of the king Lady Selena and King Tyron," Evnic said and they clapped more now. Jareth continued walking till we made it to the middle of the floor.

"My friends, guest, and allies I am happy to see you all. Tonight the red moon will shine down upon this night as we dance and rejoice in the underworld with our very souls," Jareth said as a glass appeared in everyone's hands, even in mine, as we raised our glasses up.

"To the Underworld," everyone said as they took a drink and it became lively as everyone either danced or talked. I heard music play but was pulled from listening to it to deeply by Jareth as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned against him closing m eyes some as I took a deep breath.

"King Jareth," I heard a voice that reminded me of a lizard as I man with scales, a lizard sorta shaped face, a tail, and legs that were bent like a kangaroo's.

"Sir Jagger of the Reptilians it is nice to see you," Jareth said smiling.

"As of you who exactly is this human isn't she just a child," he said.

"Pardon me Sir Jagger but age matters not and Violet is far from a child," Jareth said as I glared up at Sir Jagger some but looked away as I look a sip of my drink.

"Excuse me but may I barrow your woman for a dance King Jareth," a voice behind us said. I turned to see it was a man with dark skin tone, white hair, and piercing blue eyes. I looked to Jareth and smiled nodding only slightly.

"Yes you may dance with Violet but only a short one," Jareth said and gave me a stern look. I smiled as I kissed his cheek softly and let go of him as he took my glass and I let the other man take my hand. I was roughly pulled against him hurting me, but I refused to show it to him.

"So how long has a beauty like you been at this castle with 'him'," he said his face coming dangerously close to mine. I pulled my face away as best as I could as I tried to smile some.

"For a couple days but it seems longer since I've started to stay here with the Goblin King. He is a most gracious host and nice king," I told him.

"Hmph if you lived with me I would treat you like a goddess but that comes with a price," he said smirking.

"What type of price I may ask you ever so kindly," I said as I raised an eyebrow. He only smirked and I was already getting what he meant.

"I think you already know what I mean," he said his smirking growing as I saw his razor sharp teeth. I sighed giving him a blank stare as I stopped our dance and bowed to him walking away shaking slight in my hands. I looked to see where Jareth was and couldn't find him as I sighed.

"Oh dear I think I shouldn't have accepted his offer to a dance," I told myself as I went and stood against the wall quietly and looked up to see through the stain glass window the moon as it made its slow dissent into the sky. I started to feel a small headache as I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

**Jareth's POV**

I was pulled away from many people and I couldn't find Violet. Most of the people that pulled me away were women that wish to keep me entertained but I was slowly getting annoyed.

"Excuse me Jareth but would you keep Selena preoccupied I wish to get some fresh air," Tyron said winking some.

"Of course Tyron," I said silently thanking him as I started to walk away as if I was looking for Selena and Tyron started to talk to the women. I looked for Violet as I found her standing against the wall her eyes closed. I gave a sigh as I walked over to her and pulled on her chin to look up. I watched as she open her eyes to see that her eyes glowed brightly and this shocked me some. I smiled though because I liked that glow in her eyes.

"My Lady I've been looking for you all night and the moon is almost completely over head," I told her as I pulled her to the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm sorry to make you have to do that Jareth. Will you find it in your goblin heart to forgive a mortal girl like me," Violet said giggling some. I smiled as I kissed her forehead and then pulled her into a slow dance.

"How can one stay mad at a face like your own. I don't think I can now look up," I told her smiling. I watched as she looked up and smiled at her amusement as I did seeing the red moon. Unlike so many of the other fae the red moon didn't mess with me… that I knew of. I looked down at Violet but she pulled away from me screaming in pain. I tried to pull her back but then she started to glow and was being lifted into the air. I was going to go after her till the stained glass roof shattered into millions of pieces.

"Violet," I screamed as I used my magic to float to her and grabbed her upper arms. She was curled with in herself.

"Get away Jareth… I don't want you….. hurt," she said before screaming as I was pushed back by an invisible force. I pushed myself from the pillar as I looked at her. I then saw two dragons come from the broken glass as they changed forms and it was a woman with white hair and a man with black and white hair.

"My daughter pull yourself together. You won't live unless you relax," the woman said. I heard all of this as I pushed my way through and flew and took hold of Violet.

"Violet come now you must relax and listen to her," I told her. It seems she couldn't hear me as I saw tears of blood. I did the only thing that I could think of next and kissed Violet. It seemed to be working as I felt her relax down. I wrapped my arms around her as I held her close.

"Jareth…," I heard her say after I stopped kissing her. I looked down at her to see that her skin had turned more tan, her hair longer, redder, and wavier, there is also a tattoo of a dragon on her arm and part of her back. I moved her so I was caring her bridal style as I landed on the ground softly.

"Rest for now. I'll take you to your room and let you rest," I told her.

"Don't leave me Jareth," Violet whispered some as I felt her pull on my jacket. I gave a nod as I turned to the two new people that came to see everyone was bowing to them. At that moment I didn't care as I continued to walk away.

"Wait Goblin King! That is our daughter you have there," I heard a male voice say.

"I don't care after her ex-lover wished her away, didn't finish my Labyrinth, and almost kill her she has been in my care. If you cared one ounce for her you would have come picked her up of that place in the Aboveworld," I told him as I continued to walk. I looked down at Violet to see her panting some and used magic to teleport us to my room and I waved my arm some using a barrier spell to keep the others out. I laid Violet on the bed as I used my magic to change her outfit to a white nightgown. I leaned over her my arm keeping me up as I looked down at her.

"Jareth it seems I'm not human at all… maybe now people will watch what they say or get killed," Violet said smirking some as her breathing calmed down. I smiled as I kissed her cheek.

"They should've watched what they said from the beginning. My flower is one with thorns as sharp as blades," I told her as I moved to lie next to her. I felt her shift as her arms wrapped around me. I did the same after I removed my gloves so I could feel her and know for sure that she was safe.

"Jareth please don't be mad at my mother and father. They have been sleeping for a very long time. They only just appeared now for my presence here mixed with the red moon has set both my powers and them awake," Violet said as I felt her face bury into my neck.

"Fine but I'm still mad at them and that won't change for the time being," I told her as I felt her kiss my neck. I closed my eyes as I felt her continue to do it.

"Violet this isn't like yo to be so… feisty," I said smirking some as I felt her nip at my ear.

"I'm a whole new me tonight Jareth. Just relax my King and let me show you how much I care you," she said to me as she pressed her lips to mine. I wrapped my arm around her waist as I pulled her to lie on top of me. I allowed her to continue with kissing me and taking the lead as I wrapped my fingers within her red locks happily. I could smell her flower scent as clear as day as I pulled her closer and moving so she lied underneath me now.

"Violet my sweet flower you smell so beautifully like the flowers in my garden," I told her as I started to trail kisses down her throat till I heard that beautiful moan. I smirked as I continued to kiss there and nipped at the sensitive skin there. I then pulled away as I kissed her lips softly.

"Violet the red moon is effecting you. Let's rest for now," I told her as I moved away some.

"Jareth please," I heard her beg with a small whimper. I smirked as I kissed her forehead.

"I would hate for your parents to find a way through the barrier and kill me," I told her chuckling.

"…You win… again," Violet said as she just snuggle up to me. I smiled as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arm back around her waist and went off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I do not own Labyrinth I only own Evnic, Violet, Selena, Tyron, Lucifer, Fenris, and Esma<p>

Oh and if you want to get an idea of what the characters look like go to my profile and you'll find the websites were the pictures are. I hope you like them if not oh well


	10. Chapter 10

**Violet's POV**

I felt myself start to wake not wanting to as I yawned. I buried myself closer to the warmth next to me as it tightens its hold on me. I gave a smile as I rested my head on his chest hearing his steady heartbeat.

"Mmm~ I wish I could stay like this forever," I said out loud as I open my eyes to see him looking down at me.

"That sounds like a very good idea to me," Jareth said smirking. I giggled but stopped after a while. Jareth must have notice for I felt him grip my chin making me look back up at him. I smiled sadly as he understood.

"You seem older then when you were human Violet. Have all your memories return to you," Jareth asked me. I nodded sitting up as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Yes everything even my powers are back as well. I need to go back to my kingdom of Braveheart. Oh Jareth I'm unsure about what our people will think of us. They must think that we have abandoned them to run away," I told him as I turned to look at him feeling the fear creep its way into me. I didn't get time to say anything else till I felt lips be pushed against mine. My eyes fluttered close as I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulder blades feeling the taunt muscles under the lose poet shirt that he wore.

"Your people will welcome you all back with open arms. They will be happy to see once more and you will all prosper once more like before that incident. I will also support your kingdom if you need me my flower," Jareth told me his hands on my hips and him looking me deeply in the eyes.

"Thank you Jareth this means so much to me," I told him as I held his face in my hands smiling. I then kissed him on the lips till I heard the door go bang. I squeaked as my wings popped out from my back and I fell to the floor.

"We might have slept for many years but that doesn't mean you can just keep are daughter away from us Goblin King now where is she or I will tear your head off with my bare hands," I heard a loud male voice. I stood up quickly and saw my dad, Fenris, standing there fuming and my mother, Esma, not too far behind him with a small glare.

"Like I said last night your daughter has been in my care and last night she was in no shape to talk. Just be glad I'm even letting you stay here after just returning from your long slumber. You made your daughter suffer being in that world above all alone without you two there for her. Even worse you took her powers from her as well leaving her there defenseless as well," Jareth said standing and pulling me back to him.

"Goblin King don't test my patients. I've waited many years to have my daughter back. I did it for the sake of her safety and you know that. Now stop playing this game already," Father said almost yelling. I looked at Jareth to see him staring at my father intently.

"Fine I see now that you mean what you say. Pardon me for doing that but I had to make sure," Jareth said as he let go of me.

"Mother and Father how I've missed the both of you," I said excitedly as I ran over to them tears running down my face.

"Violet," my father said his face softening as he hugged me as did mother.

"Oh Violet we've missed you so much will we were asleep. I'm glad to have you back once again," Father said to me as he hugged me tighter kissing my head.

"Father you don't know how much I've missed you and Mother. Please forgive me for not have returning sooner for the both of you and the kingdom," I told them as I hugging them both as close as I could.

"My sweet daughter don't worry about it. We are just glad that we can all be reunited once more," Mother said as I felt her pet my hair. I felt something wet on my hair as I looked up to see my father crying. I smiled up at him as I held his face in my hands letting his forehead touch my own. I felt his hands tighten on my hands as he fell to his knees then wrapping his arms around my waist his face pressed into my stomach.

"My daughter will you forgive me for sending you to the Aboveground. I know that it was tough on you and that damn mortal hurt you as well. I'm so glad to have my little girl back once more," he said. I was shocked at his actions for he was always calm and collected in any situation he was dealt with. I just hugged him back as best as I could from where I stood smiling.

"I shall let you all be and go check on some treaty papers," I heard Jareth say. I turned to see him walking out of the room. I moved away from my Father as I went over to Jareth placing my hand on his cheek stopping him. Jareth looked down at me and I smiled back up at him.

"Don't kill yourself doing boring stuff Jareth," I told him as I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Violet I needed that," Jareth said smiling as he then continued his way out of his room. I gave a sigh at him shaking my head. I heard someone clear their throat as I stiffen. I turned around as I looked at my parents smiling nervously at them as Father gave a stern look and Mother an amused look.

"Aw I forgot that you two were still there… um so what would you like to do now," I asked nervously.

"How about you explain to me why you kissed him and why he was keeping you from us earlier before I tear something apart," Father said giving a collected look at me.

"Yes well when I was wished away I was with Jareth as you know and well we became friends. Close friends and well one day one thing lead to another and now we are in love you see," I said looking away blushing really badly.

"Does that mean that you aren't pure anymore then," Mother asked me.

"What? Of course I'm still a virgin. Why would you ask that," I asked them almost yelling.

"You said one thing lead to another what are we suppose to think our daughter meant," my father said.

"You know me to damn well to think that. You only did it to mess with me didn't you," I asked glaring now.

"That's my girl," Father said smirking now with a small chuckle. I saw Mother giggle as well looking at me as she stood closer to Father. I walked back over to them as they wrapped their arms around me again. The arms that held me when I had nightmares when I was little and when I was sad; now they held me once more like before and will always hold me. Though unlike Jareth's arms their arms had a loving family, and his held me like he was my shield from the world and it's dangers.

"I've missed you both so much," I told them burying my head into their chests as I clung to them shaking some, but still smiling.

**Third Person's POV**

Jareth sat in his throne chair his leg casually up around the arm of the chair and a crystal ball floating in front of his face. He smiled at the happy family, glad that Violet has such a loving pair of parents for her. A letter from Selena and Tyron lay forgotten in his one hand as his other propped his head, his elbow sitting on the back of the chair some. Jareth blew on the crystal ball it disappearing into dust as he stared at the ceiling.

"Goblin King! Goblin King there is a report on Sarah for you," he heard a goblin scream to him. He looked down to see a goblin holding a message in his hand. Jareth took it and read it over as he placed it in his lap with the other letter.

"I… don't care anymore about her So stop sending them to me… it's pointless to be stuck on that girl forever. For forever isn't very long and it ends now," he told the goblin as he sighed staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes after awhile as he started to fall asleep ignoring the noises in the background.

**Jareth's POV**

I was sitting on a hill as I looked over my Labyrinth smiling at all its glory. Then the scenery changed and I stood in front of two girls. I could not tell who they were for they were covered in shadowy figures.

"Jareth I love you," I heard them both say. Then I saw them and it was Violet and Sarah. I felt my heart stop beating at that moment.

"Jareth please come to me. I love you so much," Sarah said holding her arms open and smiling.

"No Jareth please don't leave me," Violet said as I stepped in Sarah's direction. I looked to Violet seeing her sad look.

"Jareth she's just going to leave you to go back to her kingdom and forget about you. Now come here please," Sarah said beckoning me to go to her. I looked to Violet and Sarah confused then I saw Violet smiling sadly at me.

"I understand if you pick her Jareth just know that I will always care for you here in my heart always," Violet said turning from me. My heart broke as I ran to her.

"Violet," I yelled pushing myself from the dream and sitting up feeling sweat on my forehead. I saw Evnic as I got and walked to her breathing heavily.

"Have you seen Violet? Where is she," I asked hurriedly.

"She is in the gardens with her parents. Are you alright," I heard Evnic ask me but I didn't listen as I teleported to the garden looking around. I heard giggling as I ran to the sound and turned the corner to find Violet lying across the ground smiling with her eyes closed. I looked around and saw that her parents weren't around but with Lucifer who was asking them many questions somewhere else. I walked over to her as I kneeled down by her side running my hand across her face as she grasped my hand.

"I know these gloves these are Jareth's," I heard her say and I smiled at her as she open her eyes.

"Yes there my gloves little flower how did you know?" I asked looking down at her moving closer to her as I lied my forehead against her own.

"Because I just know.~ Now tell me why do you look like you are going to cry Jareth," she asked me.

"I had a bad dream and it didn't have you there which scared me. I know you have to go back to your kingdom Violet but I wish you didn't have to go," I told her. I felt her arms sank their way around my neck as I pulled back up dragging her along with me to sit in my lap. I looked into her eyes carefully and it seemed she was doing the same as I felt her lips on my. I wished to keep them open but shut them soon pulling her closer to me.

**Violet's POV**

I kissed Jareth as I open my mouth letting him in moaning at the feeling. After a while I pulled back only to earn a groan as I pecked his lips.

"I know how you feel Jareth. I wish I didn't have to go. Gods know how much I wish I didn't have to go but I must go. Though I know we'll see each other again if it's in our dreams or if we meet each other again. I know we'll find each other again," I told him as I pulled him back for another deep kiss.

"Violet… if only I could stop time. If only you didn't have to go. It will feel like forever till I see you again and have you like this with me again," Jareth whispered in my ear kissing me there and along my face.

"Remember forever isn't very long after all," I told him as I cupped the back of his head into my hand feeling him kiss my neck passionately yet softly. I couldn't hold it back as I moaned pulling on his hair.

"Mm~ but it will feel longer to me though," Jareth said hugging me tightly. I giggled some as I hugged him back smiling into his neck.

"My poor Goblin King I'm sure you will find something to amuse yourself with hopefully," I told him.

"Nope your only thing amusing thing I have besides goblins racing chickens," Jareth said chuckling.

"Are you comparing me to that," I asked gasping as if I was offended.

"Never," he said kissing me again.

* * *

><p>Disclamer: Labyrinth don't belong to me sadly. *is crying some*<p>

Jareth: *hugs her* Don't cry it happens

VM: But why must all the good ones be owned already~ *cries more clinging to him* Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and stay tone next week for a new chapter. Bye~

Jareth: Bye

Goblins: *are waving crazily and holding a chicken in the air*


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning! Warning! After the flashback I changed somethings to give the story plot something different. So if you want to read it pass the flashback and you'll see it. Enjoy and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can.**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Fenris and Esma watched over the two as they sat in each other's arms. Esma smiled at them as she found the behavior of her daughter with another man reassuring. Fenris couldn't help but still want to hold his daughter close instead of letting her go like he should.

"Don't worry Fenris she is safe with him," Esma told him placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at his wife and mate and smiled sadly as he took her hand kissing the back side of it.

"You tell me that but my instincts tell me otherwise," Fenris told her. Esma giggled some as she wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his shoulder.

"Just look at how much our daughter has grown though Fenris. She is no longer a small child or as quiet anymore. She has grown and learned so much of the things around her," Esma said smiling.

"Yes when we sent her to the Aboveworld she was changed into a small infant child once more. I'm glad though we still have allies that are mortals up there though," Fenris said running his hands through her hair and messing with the ends of them. Esma nodded as she closed her eyes. Fenris did the same as he leaned against a tree relaxed to have his wife in his arms like this.

**Violet's POV**

"Hey Jareth have you ever suspected me to not being mortal," I asked him as I looked up at him.

"Yes after Tyron told you that story I could tell it affected you greatly in ways. I also notice that you were in pain though you never told me about it," Jareth said lightly glaring at me. I blushed as I smiled at him kissing his forehead.

"Sorry I just don't want to worry you is all," I told him as I kissed his forehead.

"Yes I know that Violet and I understand. I also realized that the possibility of you not being human was when you healed faster then must when sliced with a blade, and at the ball for your eyes were glowing as well," Jareth said to me. I smiled as I touched my nose to his.

"You're smarter then you look you know," I said giggling at him.

"Oh now you're going to get it," he said smirking as he pounced on me and start to tickle me. I started to laugh loudly trying to kick him off of me. He started to play on my neck and I started to laugh even louder.

"Jareth I can't breathe… my sides hurt," I said still giggling. I felt Jareth's smirk on my neck as he kissed it once lifting his head back up looking at me and smiling. I was taking in deep breaths to calm my breathing as I smiled at him. "That was mean to do.~"

"Yes well it's your fault for calling me, the Goblin King, stupid my dear," Jareth said smiling. I only rolled my eyes at him as I pulled on his hair some.

"I'm allowed to do it though. Since I know you'll forgive me and not throw me into the bog," I told him pecking his lips and smiling sweetly to him. He gave me a stern look as I then gave puppy eyes to him. He sighed laying his head on my shoulder.

"You're right… again," Jareth said quietly. I hugged him giggling some.

"I like being right it is quiet entertaining especially when it is messing with you. Though I have more fun making you smile though," I told him blushing as I looked away some smiling.

"What's gotten you to be like this Violet? You make it sound like it's the last time you'll say these things to me," Jareth said smiling sadly.

"It feels like it though I know it won't be. I just want you to know is all," I told him closing my eyes. I felt his lips capture mine once more as I pressed my lips closer to his. I then started to giggle some.

"What amuses you now," Jareth asked me.

"You smell like glitter and puppy dog tails," I told him smiling. I heard his deep chuckle as he kissed me again.

"And you my dear smell like my garden of flowers in full bloom," he said looking at me through half lidded eyes.

"Alright that is enough lone time for the two of you," I heard father say. I giggled as Jareth huffed some sitting up. I had somehow gotten used to the idea of my parents seeing me with Jareth quiet quickly in a short period of time. I sat up as well smiling at Mother and Father.

"But Fenris we used to do things like this and Violet didn't mind and gave us as much alone time that we wanted," Mother said smiling kindly up at Father. I saw Father look away and I did the same blushing.

"So I was just being nice since I didn't want to bother you two. I knew it was difficult to raise a child and not to have time for your mate. The kids in the village always told me things," I told Mother as I blushed some more.

"I know Violet and I know but its fun to mess with your father and you about it. You two act alike sometimes," Mother said hugging me. I placed my hand over her own and turned smiling.

"Ah~ your eyes are still purple. Have you not let go of your anger since that time," Mother said as she started to mess with my hair. I only smiled at her sadly.

"Mother how can I ever let go of my anger to that person," I asked her nearing tears.

**Jareth's POV**

I listen to them talk and wonder who this "person" that Violet hates so much is. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Fenris there. He moved his head to the side some and I nodded standing up and walking with him letting Violet be alone with her mother.

"Listen Goblin King you are the only person I trust after coming back so far," Fenris said. I gave a nod though he had his back turned from me. "The night that we were attack was the night Violet had sworn her anger to that person. We thought he was an ally to us for we were close… we never knew that he hated us and wanted to get rid of us. To think I trusted him as my brother."

"Lord Fenris who are you talking about," I asked him. He looked at me as he touched my shoulder.

"See for yourself," he said closing his eyes. I gasped as memories flowed into my mind.

**Third Person's POV**

_**Fenris lay with his wife in his arms as they curled up together under the covers contently. Then the door open and Fenris felt a push on his shoulder. He and his wife awoke as they sat up and looked to see it was their daughter Violet.**_ _**Her eyes were red like their own and they saw fear within them small doe like eyes.**_

"_**What is wrong our little princess," Fenris asked picking up the little girl and placing her in his lap. She clung to his shirt burying her head into his chest.**_

"_**I had a nightmare Pa-pa. A scary man was trying to kill Pa-pa and Ma-ma," she said crying some.**_

"_**Silly princess that won't ever happen, don't worry about it Ma-ma and Pa-pa are always here for you," Esma told her daughter patting her head of red wavy hair.**_

"_**Can I sleep here please," Violet asked her parents looking up at them as she stopped crying. They both nodded smiling down at her as they let her crawl in between them under the covers. They rested back down as they held her in their arms softly as they went back to sleep.**_

_**Later on in the night someone stepped in their bedroom quietly and snuck up on the unexpected family holding a sword in his hand. The other two followed their leader's lead and held their weapons out ready to strike. As they held their weapons up to attack the little girl open her eyes forming a shield around her parents as she floated in the air and attacked the two following their leader, but she wasn't herself she was older all the sudden with two sets of wings on her back. Fenris and Esma awoke to hear noises of a struggle and leaped to action as they helped their daughter without hesitation to defeat the intruders**_

"_**Damn it," the leader yelled starting to back away gritting his sharp teeth together. Fenris looked and his eyes widen when he notice who their leader was. His percing blue eyes, dark skin tone, white hair, and fangs gave him away as the intruder fled the scene. Fenris stepped out on to the balcony and held the leader by the thought growling in disgust his black leather wings open wide.**_

"_**Why Michelle I thought of you as a brother. Why would you go and do this to us," he asked Michelle the King of the Dark Elves. He only smirked down at Fenris.**_

"_**You should be saving your kingdom and not worry about what I've tried to do," he said as he pointed to below then quickly slashed at his arm. Fenris let out a cry of pain letting him go giving him time to escape and to see his kingdom in flames.**_

"_**Pa-pa," Violet screamed to him as she then saw the kingdom and Michelle running away. She started to cry as Esma saw as well.**_

"_**Nooooooo!" Violet screamed as she was about to jump off the balcony but was stopped by her father as he looked into her now purple eyes that burned with hatered.**_

"_**No Violet you can't do this… please forgive me," he then told her knocking her out.**_

"_**Fenris what are we to do," Esma asked her mate with a sad look in her eye.**_

"_**We must protect Violet and send her to the Aboveworld. We need to go into a deep sleep so the Underworld may believe we are died and wait for when Violet returns to us again," Fenris said sadness laced in his voice. Esma nodded as she kissed Violet on the forehead.**_

"_**Till we meet again my daughter," Esma said tears in her eyes.**_

**Jareth's POV**

I gasped at the memories pulling myself away and leaning against a tree. I couldn't take it anymore as I turned away leaning my forehead on my arm that lay against the tree.

"How how can you remain so calm after that happen," I asked him as I stared at Violet through the trees seeing her smiling at her mother as they laughed together.

"While I slept I had time to think and to use the "Dragon's Third Eye" technique that allowed me to view things from where I was. I know that he is died and his son is now in control of the kingdom. I even know that he was under control but of not who did this to him as of yet. They have kept themselves hidden well," Fenris told me. My eyes widen at this fact as I turned to him. I was going to open my mouth to ask but he shook his head and looked to the side as if silently telling me that he will tell me later. I gave a small nod as I let it be.

"I understand Lord Fenris," I told him.

"It's Fenris to you Jareth. Not Lord or that other formal stuff as long as we aren't in front of the eyes of subjects it is Fenris," he told me.

"I'll remember that then and I hope to be able to help rebuild your kingdom if I can," I told him.

"… That would be very helpful I guess you're our first ally back from the dead then Jareth. Congratulations just don't end up like Michelle and hurt my daughter or I'll kill you and feed you to my guards," Fenris said a little too calmly. I only nodded shaking on the inside some.

"Hey you're not allowed to go around making death threats to Jareth. I'm the only one allowed to do that," I heard Violet say taking my arm.

"Wait what," I asked confused as I looked at her giggling face.

"Your right Violet. I shall leave the death threats to you then daughter," Fenris said looking away with a calm tone in his voice. I looked at them both shocked and sighed.

"Dragons are strange creatures by nature," I thought inside my head as I smiled at Violet feeling her kiss my cheek.

* * *

><p>Disclamer: I do not own the Labyrinth or Jareth<p>

I hope you enjoy the newest chapter to the story.^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Violet's POV**

I was happily hoping the different tree tops then taking flight as my white feathered wings sprung from my back lifting me into the air as I spun a couple times within the air. I giggled at the feeling of the air in my air as I then practiced my magical skills. Multicolored crystal shards spread around me as they form a spear around me. They moved around me in a dancing circle spinning and twirling. I then focused the crystals into between my hands as It formed a type of multicolored star in my hands.

"So beautiful almost like you sweet Violet," I heard a voice and I knew it wasn't Jareth's as I spun around making the star into a scythe as I held it to Lucas, son of Michelle, the now ruling king of the Dark Elves. I could see he looked shocked but calmed himself.

"Sorry I did not mean to startle you Violet but I wish to speak with you," Lucas said calmly not being his cocky self like at the party.

"What are you still doing here at Jareth's castle and why are you in the sky. Aren't you wasting you powers keeping yourself afloat up here," I asked him sternly as I started to float back towards the ground not looking back at him.

"The servant Evnic brought the party to a closing and offered rooms for the guest though mostly everyone left I stayed behind for you," I heard him say.

"Why would you want to see me? Is it because I'm no longer a lowly mortal and now you think you can court with me," I asked in a sarcastic tone shaking slightly with anger as I wonder where Jareth was as well.

"No I would not think of that. I apologize for how I treated you I thought that a mortal was born with your looks and it anger me. Please Violet why are you so cold to me? We used to be friends back then," Lucas said taking my arm and I turned around as I grabbed him by the throat pushing him into the ground and sitting on top of him.

"How dare you! I hate you Lucas Nightwalker! Your father planned to kill me, my parents, and destroy our kingdom! How dare you call me your friend after that? Just cause I was changed into a mortal doesn't mean I have forgotten what happen! My eyes are proof enough to show my burning hatred for you and your father! You could have stopped him but you didn't! Why Lucas… why… why…," I asked him whispering now as tears fell from my eyes blurring my vision from seeing his face clearly. I flinched from his hand as he touched my cheek.

"Violet my father was framed. He was used to attack your kingdom so the blame would be put on us. I know my father would never attack you or your parents. He saw your father as a friend and regretted each day he couldn't have done it knowing it would harm you all. My father cared for as his own family. Please believe me Violet you have to," Lucas said as he placed his two fore fingers to my forehead and press lightly as he cast a spell calming me down enough to breathe normally once again. I took my one hand that didn't hold his throat and rubbed my eyes some with the long sleeve of the shirt I borrowed from Jareth. Lucas had a weary smile as he looked at me. I sighed moving off of him as I sat on the ground.

"I can see that this person planed it well if he used your family's kingdom against us by putting them under their control. Father must already know this by using the Third Dragon Eye Technique," I said to myself as I felt Lucas's laid his back against my own back. I stiffen some but relaxed a little. I closed my eyes as the sun beat down on me.

"I must go Violet back to my own kingdom. I hope to see you again soon," I heard Lucas say as he moved. I nodded keeping my eyes closed.

"Till then," I told him quietly as I heard him walking away. I sighed once more as I lay back in the grass enjoying the smell and comfort that it brought.

"Flower why was Lucas over here," I heard Jareth ask me. I jumped some as I open my eyes to see over top of me blocking any form of exit.

"He was trying to ask for forgiveness is all Jareth," I told him. He had a sort of glare on his face and I just tilted my head to the side as I continued to look up at him.

"Oh and the kiss on the cheek," he asked me.

"I don't know he just did that but come here," I told him wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him down to kiss me. I felt a shiver go down my back as he kissed me back pulling me to him. I felt his hands in my hair as he felt it throw his fingers. I pulled my mouth away needing air as I felt his lips on my neck making me shiver once more.

"Jareth," I whispered testing his name on my tongue.

**Jareth's POV**

I couldn't help myself at the moment. When I had seen what Lucas had down and that awful smirk of triumph I had to ask her about it. She seemed she didn't care about it and I didn't believe her till she kissed me. I felt stupid for ever thinking a thought like that as her soft lips were against mine. I ran my hands throw her soft locks as they tumbled down and wrapped around my hands loosely like a snake. I felt her break the kiss as she panted some. I started on her neck instead letting her breath and getting the chance to explore the tanned area my lips tasting her skin.

"Jareth," I heard her say to me a hint of a moan in her tone. I shivered some now as I groan against her neck. I loved the way it rolled of her tongue like that. I lifted my head up so I could look down at her. Her hair flowed around her like flower petals, the way her eyes were half shut looked seductive, she wore my shirt that hung a little low on her exposing her whole neck and some of her tattoo to me, and last of all she had the look of longing in her eyes. My heart skipped a beat with knowing it was meant for me. I smirked as I nuzzle my head against her neck my lips barely touching it. I heard her whimper ever so softly as I kissed the underside of her jaw.

"My Flower what is it that you need from me," I asked huskily in her ear brushing my lips against the ear lobe like her neck. I then licked from under her ear down her neck smirking at my evil plan. I didn't get a reply to what I ask but another whimper. I smirked more as I lean back up. "I'm sorry my dear but I do believe I asked you a question."

"Grrr," I heard her say as I felt her push me so I was on the bottom and she sat on top of my stomach. I looked up at her with an eyebrow raised as I was about to open my mouth till I felt her bite my neck almost breaking the skin with sharp incisors. I gasped as she then let go looking down at me as her beautiful eyes glowed like molting liquid with lust mixed into them.

"Never ever tempt a dragon that hasn't even been in heat before with such things like what you were doing. I am still new to all of this my King, Jareth. If I'm tempted my claws may come out and a more… animalistic side might show. More so then the night of the red moon were I almost let you bed me willingly. Can't you see my scales already showing as proof," she asked me showing her neck and side of her face. I looked to see the ripple of black scales show across her skin and down her neck. I lifted my hand as I pet some.

"I did this," I asked her as I sat up. I admit that I felt some pride that it was 'I' that brought out this in her so. I was glad that she was mine to have and for me to make her feel like this by my own hands… well mouth you could say.

"Yes," she said moving so she lay across the ground with her upper body pressed against my abdomen. I gave a small chuckle at how much she reminded me of a child at times. I ran my fingers through her hair once more. "Though I will admit I didn't mind too terribly… I'm just not ready to go that far."

"I apologize I just got… excited to have you to myself," I told her.

"Idiot you always have me. Just don't tease me anymore alright," she told me burring her head into my chest. I chuckled at her as I felt her face heat up on my exposed chest, since I had my shirt open.

"I shall try Flower," I told her as I took her hand kissing it.

"I'm glad that you'll at least 'try' to hold back," I heard her say as she yawned some. I smiled down at her some more then kissed her forehead.

"Trying is only half the battle. Wait till night comes and the real test begins," I told her as many images of her and I tangled with each other on my bed flooded my mind. I felt her shiver and I looked down smirking as she thought the same things as I was about her.

**Third Person's POV**

Far from the two lovers there stood a creature that gripped the tree next to him a he growled. He fought the urge to rip them apart and took what the creature thought belonged to him.

"I will not let this happen. The princess is mine not yours Goblin King. Her heart, body, and soul belonged to me when I first saw her… fine if you wish to play this game then let's. I'm not the only one that wants the princess so wait to fight like you never had," the creature said turning in the shadow of the trees and dissolving into them as he left.

~Saturday Night~

Author: *looks to see it's one in the morning but still typing* Just a little longer then I'll go to sleep.

Jareth: *picks her up as Violet shuts down the laptop*

Author: No~ not far how could you~ *looks up at him with puppy dog eyes*

Jareth: You need to sleep. You can finish it once you've gotten you rest

Author: But I also wanted to work on my new work for Phantom of the Opera as well to add to . I've been inspired to finally type it from the stories I've read. Please~ *is begging*

Violet: No rest you can do it tomorrow or another day. It can wait your health comes first. *moves the covers as Jareth plots her down on the bed and pulls the blankets around her*

Author: No I want to share my work and I can't do that while sleeping now. I want to know what they say. Especially Red Crayon for they have been so loyal at reading my story. I like that they read my story unlike others on DeviantArt where no one reads what I write. *yawns but looks sad* I enjoy it when they comment on my story… it makes me happy they read it.

Jareth: They'll understand if you rest from your trip in Seattle.

Author: But- *gets cut off when someone puts a finger to her lips and looks to see Erik*

Erik: Rest please you need it dear Mademoiselle Marie *starts sing softly in her ear*

Author: *yawns and cuddles her stuffed monkey*

~Today~

Author: Yes~ chapter is finished *smiles clapping some then sees Jareth holding a flash drive* Give that back to my brother now

Jareth: Fine~ *sighs and teleports it on her brother's desk* You going to upload it to FanFiction now?

Author: Yep~

Erik: I'm glad that you finally got it done. Then work on my story please Mademoiselle Marie please.

Author: I will most certainly do that Erik *smiles to Erik*

**Disclamer: I do not own Labyrinth in anyway shape or for.**

**I'm sorry I didn't upload the chapter sooner but I have been busy at school and the trip in Seattle took a lot out of me as well. I thank you all for reading my story too it means so much to me that you would take the time to read it. I feel happy when I get a review on my chapter from someone saying they loved it. On DA I feel like Erik when he sang 'No One Would Listen' in the deleted scene. Anyways enjoy the chapter and forgive me if I don't upload sooner next week since I will be on a trip to see my Uncle. Many Thank You's to you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ello~ it is VioletMornigstar here. I am so sorry that I have yet to update Violet Eyes and His Mismatched Ones. I did not forgot it is just... I have been busy and I have this strange writer's block. I got a mac but no microsoft word so I had to do something so I could still write on here. I moved my stuff to downstairs in my Dad's old bedroom which is comfy, I am moving anytime soon but I do not know when exactly I am moving though, and I just now started to continue writing the thirteenth chapter a little at a time while working on another story for Supernatural. Again I apologize for not writing lately for people that are following the story and hope you could forgive me please.


End file.
